Les prisonniers du Sanctuary
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA AVENGERS 1 : Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allaient bientôt l'apprendre. [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]
1. Prologue

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait surper bien avec ton voeu alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Prologue**_

C'était fini… Totalement fini. Le monde venait d'apprendre de manière tragique que l'Humanité n'était pas seule dans l'Univers, New York mettrait du temps à panser ses plaies, mais au moins c'était fini… Grâce à une poignée de héros improbables, des individualités uniques qui avaient su s'associer pour protéger la Terre et ses habitants. L'armée des Chitauris avait été décimée. Le portail refermé juste à temps et ils étaient en vie. Étrange peut-être, mais ils avaient tous survécus à cette bataille titanesque. Ils en avaient été heureux et émus. Ils se séparaient, ne sachant pas s'ils se reverraient un jour, mais au moins ils étaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Tony Stark avait été d'accord avec Thor. Un objet comme le Tesseract ne devait pas rester sur Terre. Il attirait bien trop les convoitises et même la plus bien intentionnée des personnes pourrait finir par en faire un usage dangereux. En plus, avec ses particularités, il aiderait l'Asgardien a rentré chez lui avec son prisonnier. Un prisonnier dont une certaine colère transpirait dans le regard. Une colère réelle ou est-ce que c'était plutôt de la rancœur et du reproche ? Il y avait un peu de ça aussi, ce qui était plus étrange. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux compris s'ils l'avaient laissé s'exprimer, mais tous savaient qu'il était le dieu à la langue d'argent. Alors, pour le faire taire, ils l'avaient bâillonné et enchaîné.

L'entrave métallique lui cachait la moitié du visage. Un visage à la peau pâle portant de petites écorchures provenant de son affrontement avec Hulk et, en se tenant devant lui, Thor remarqua sa colère, mais aussi une certaine fatigue au fond de ses yeux. Le dieu de la foudre se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une bonne explication avec son cadet et lui fit prendre le Tesseract entre les mains, ce que fit ce dernier sans protester. Apparemment, rentrer sur Asgard ne semblait pas le révulser, même avec la perspective du procès qui l'attendait. Thor lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Lui aussi était en colère. Alors qu'il l'avait pleuré de toute son âme, le retrouver de cette manière sans aucune limite, transformé en monstre assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir lui avait transpercé le cœur. Est-ce que c'était son côté jotun qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte ? Oui, il faudrait vraiment que les deux frères aient une solide discussion une fois sur Asgard.

Thor baissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à activer le Tesseract lorsqu'il perçut un étrange courant d'air. Légèrement étonné par cette étrange impression, il leva les yeux, frémissant en comprenant qu'un danger était en train de planer sur eux.

A côté de lui, les autres Avengers, qui étaient là pour assister au départ, le comprirent eux aussi. Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer. Presque tous ensembles, ils levèrent la tête. Le ciel sembla vaciller et Tony sursauta, comprenant le premier ce qui était en train de les menacer. Une exclamation lui échappa.

\- Un vaisseau invisible !

Loki dut arriver lui aussi à la même conclusion. Il baissa la tête et son regard croisa celui de son frère. Un regard dans lequel Thor lut de la panique sans en comprendre la cause et puis, brusquement l'appareil apparut, petit, sombre et ressemblant à ceux des Chitauris tout en étant différent.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, l'appareil émit un rayon tracteur qui frappa Loki. En réflexe, le jeune homme s'accrocha au Tesseract priant pour qu'il l'entraîne ailleurs et Tony qui avait compris avant les autres poussa un cri.

\- Non !

Ne réfléchissant pas forcément à ce qu'il faisait, Tony se précipita sur Loki, le bousculant pour le sortir de ce rayon par peur qu'il s'échappe avec ses complices. S'il le faisait, rien ne l'empêcherait de revenir pour finir de détruire la Terre ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir ! Emportés par leur élan, les deux hommes roulèrent à terre avec le Tesseract et le rayon les suivit.

Voir Tony plonger devant lui sembla sortir brutalement Thor de sa torpeur. Ce dernier tenta de lancer Mjolnir sur le vaisseau pour l'abattre, mais celui-ci disparut et son marteau traversa le vide.

Une profonde stupeur frappa le petit groupe pendant que Natasha tourna sur elle-même tout en demandant avec un air médusé.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Et où sont-ils ?

Thor rattrapa Mjolnir avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme comprenant que l'étrange appareil n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu. Tout avait été très vite, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace de Loki, de Tony et du Tesseract.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Thor frissonna tout en posant un regard totalement effaré sur les Avengers qui le fixaient tous avec un air aussi choqué que le sien.

\- Ils ont disparu.

\- Je le vois bien, s'exclama Clint. A croire que nous n'avions pas éliminé tous les alliés de votre frère !

Des alliés ? Thor aurait bien aimé partager la même conviction que lui, il se sentirait moins mal, moins perdu, lui qui avait vu la panique dans les yeux de son cadet juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Oh bien sûr, Loki savait tricher, mentir et manipuler les gens, mais là, cette terreur qu'il avait perçue pendant une fraction de seconde, elle n'était pas feinte. Thor en avait la certitude et il murmura en réponse dans un souffle.

\- Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'alliés.

\- Si ce ne sont pas des alliés, demanda Steve. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Et où est Stark ?

Un silence pesant fut sa seule réponse.

OoooO

Les types qui le relevèrent furent assez brutaux et Tony se mit à grogner pendant qu'il chercha à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il y avait eu la tentative de fuite de Loki avec le Tesseract et ce maudit rayon… qui l'avait absorbé ? Le regard de Stark tomba sur un des hublots et il comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas. Non seulement, il avait été absorbé, mais en plus, il se trouvait quelque part dans l'espace et sans son armure. Quelle idée idiote de plonger sur cet Asgardien pour éviter sa fuite et…

Quelque chose l'interpella soudain, quelque chose qui ne cadrait pas avec le film qu'il était en train de se faire. Ses kidnappeurs ne paraissaient pas plus tendres avec Loki qui, malgré ses entraves, tentait de se débattre pour leur échapper. Pourquoi se battre contre ses alliés ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… A moins qu'ils ne soient pas tout à fait des alliés.

Le jeune dieu encaissa un violent coup derrière la nuque qui l'assomma à moitié, permettant à leurs geôliers de le tirer sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance trop violente. Deux gardes l'empoignèrent et Tony ne tenta pas de se battre. Inutile de les provoquer sans son armure. Il voulait observer pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer avant d'agir en conséquence.

Dans les couloirs de l'appareil, dans lequel la navette qui les avait embarqués venait de se poser, il croisa de nombreux Chitauris et comprit qu'il était sans doute dans un vaisseau amiral qui avait échappé à la destruction, mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Les Chitauris étaient les alliés de Loki, pourquoi avait-il lutté contre eux ? Et pourquoi tentait-il encore de le faire ?

Le couloir devint plus sombre et l'un des gardes ouvrit une porte. Tony réalisa sans peine que c'était une cellule, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il fut poussé sans ménagement à l'intérieur et Loki fut jeté violemment sur le sol derrière lui. Le jeune dieu effectua une roulade et se releva avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais s'immobilisa brutalement lorsqu'une grande ombre s'imposa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Loki recula d'un pas pendant que l'être avançait. C'était un gigantesque humanoïde dépassant les deux mètres cinquante à la peau violette et à l'air mauvais. Le rictus démoniaque qui passa sur son visage fit comprendre à Tony qu'il devait être dangereux. Ça et le tremblement que ne put réprimer Loki lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur lui.

\- Je suis très déçu, rugit l'alien avant de ricaner, mais je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à te voir comme une bête nuisible.

Il fit un léger hochement de tête et deux Chitauris s'avancèrent. Ils retirèrent les menottes et le bâillon de Loki qui se recomposa un visage neutre avec un sourire de façade.

\- Thanos. Merci de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de ces Terriens.

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite petit dieu, tu sais ce qui allait t'arriver en cas d'échec !

\- Ce n'est pas un échec, dit Loki en continuant de sourire. Vous avez le Tesseract.

Thanos frémit de rage et le jeune dieu qui lui faisait face perdit subitement de son assurance. Tony le vit lever les mains devant lui comme pour se rendre et l'entendit murmurer d'un ton où perçait la panique.

\- Attendez ! C'est la vérité !

\- Mais tu as abandonné le sceptre derrière toi et un grand nombre de nos alliés sont morts.

\- Ces Terriens avaient une résistance étonnante et…

\- Et toi tu es un piètre dieu !

Loki ne dit rien, encaissant la remarqua en baissant la tête. Thanos fit un pas de plus dans sa direction pendant que d'autres silhouettes sombres se glissèrent dans la pièce.

Quatre silhouettes tout aussi effrayantes, trois hommes et une femme de ce que pouvait en juger Tony. Son instinct lui dit que les choses risquaient de se compliquer assez vite et il n'esquissa pas un geste, tentant presque de se fondre dans le décor pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas son habitude, mais il n'avait pas d'armes. Ses doigts glissèrent à sa montre et il pressa les deux boutons. Un léger bip lumineux s'activa et Tony s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas d'armes pour le moment.

En face de lui, Loki gardait la tête baissée pendant que Thanos rugissait de colère, se faisant de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'échec chez mes commandants.

Loki redressa la tête, un nouvel air de défi sur le visage.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un de vos commandants !

Tout en répliquant à son adversaire, le jeune homme activa sa magie. Une aura verte l'entoura et deux attaques magiques balayèrent deux des sbires de Thanos avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se défendre. Corvus et Cull se retrouvèrent donc au sol et Loki se retourna vers Thanos qu'il attaqua directement. D'abord avec une attaque magique qui le fit vaciller puis avec une lame. Son attaque brisa sa garde et le poignard de Loki s'enfonça dans le torse de l'imposant alien. Ce dernier rugit et posa sa main sur celle de Loki pour le bloquer. De l'autre, le jeune homme tenta de l'attaquer, mais Thanos fut plus rapide et lui tourna un coup de poing. Loki tomba à genoux, groggy par le choc et perçut un éclair à sa droite.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le tir de Proxima le toucha dans le dos, au niveau des omoplates et il fut propulsé sur le sol. Le jeune homme gémit et tenta de se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver à leur merci. Dans son dos, il entendit Thanos pousser un cri de rage. Loki poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser tout en invoquant une attaque magique, mais il encaissa un autre coup au visage qui le fit s'écrouler de nouveau sur le sol. Thanos fit deux pas, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, sinistre imbécile ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Je pensais que tu le savais !

Loki recula en rampant sur le sol avant de s'agripper au mur et de se redresser sur ses jambes. Sa blessure dans le dos le faisait souffrir et le sang pulsait à ses tempes à cause des coups, mais il était hors de question qu'il se rende. D'un geste brusque, il lança une attaque qui frappa Thanos et le fit reculer, mais elle ne fut pas assez violente pour le blesser.

En revanche, ce dernier devint ivre de colère. Avec brutalité, il se jeta sur Loki, posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour le plaquer avec violence contre le mur. L'arrière de son crâne frappa brutalement la paroi et, sous la pression, il sentit deux de ses côtes se briser. Le choc lui arracha une plainte de douleur et Loki leva les mains pour repousser Thanos. Toutefois, celui-ci fut plus rapide. Arrachant le poignard avec lequel Loki l'avait attaqué de son torse, il le retourna et l'enfonça brutalement dans le ventre du jeune dieu. Loki gémit de douleur et porta les mains à sa blessure. Thanos le lâcha et il tomba à genoux, se pliant en deux de douleur. Une pensée terrifiante le fit frissonner. Il avait perdu…

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre ! Ici, dans mon vaisseau !

Loki ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Toujours plié en deux, il regardait ses doigts se tâcher de son sang. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ?

Thanos se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Maw ?

Ebony Maw sourit et se rapprocha en brandissant une seringue rempli d'un liquide verdâtre peu engageant. A l'appel de l'alien, Loki redressa la tête et un frisson le parcourut.

\- Non. Je vous en prie non… Je n'utiliserai plus mes pouvoirs contre vous… Ne faites pas ça.

Il tenta de se redresser pour échapper à ses geôliers, mais Corvus et Cull se rapprochèrent de lui. Loki parvint à se redresser en chancelant et tenta de reculer hors de leur portée.

\- Je vous en prie. Je suis désolé.

Le sourire de Thanos se fit plus grand et ses deux sbires empoignèrent le jeune homme qui se débattit de toutes ses forces.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Non !

Avec brutalité, ils l'allongèrent sur le sol. Loki continua de se débattre et sa terreur monta d'un cran lorsque Maw s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Non ! Ne bloquez pas mes pouvoirs. J'en ai besoin pour moins souffrir, non !

La panique lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et son corps continua à trembler pendant qu'il luttait. Thanos ricana et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Moins souffrir ? Tu ne te rappelles donc pas de ma promesse en cas d'échec ?

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! hurla Loki en tentant de se débattre une dernière fois, mais il était trop tard.

L'aiguille de la seringue pénétra dans son bras et Ebony Maw injecta le produit dans ses veines avec un sourire encore plus sadique que le titan. Le corps de Loki s'arqua. C'était comme du feu qu'on déversait dans ses veines. La douleur lui arracha un cri profond pendant que Thanos continuait de ricaner.

\- Bienvenue dans ton enfer petit dieu.

Une fois que Maw eut fini, les enfants du Titan se redressèrent, laissant Loki se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Thanos, tout en continuant de sourire, se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Corvus l'interpella.

\- Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Le regard dur de Thanos se posa sur Tony qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Lui ? Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore décidé !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

La porte de la cellule claqua bruyamment et Tony retint son souffle quelques secondes. Une fois qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient réellement partis, il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Tout était silencieux. Les seuls bruits qu'il percevait étaient les gémissements de Loki, toujours étendu sur le dos à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des gémissements qui n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre. Après tout, il avait à moitié détruit New York et il laisserait dans son sillage des milliers de morts, mais pourtant il avait du mal à les ignorer. Il avait du mal parce que ce qui venait de se passer racontait une autre histoire. La violence, la panique de Loki, ses mots lancés qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses commandants, ses suppliques désespérées… Est-ce qu'il avait raté quelque chose ?

La plainte de Loki se termina par une quinte de toux douloureuse et Tony redressa la tête. Il souffrait. Ces types l'avaient massacré. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa douleur. Avec une certaine hésitation, Tony décida de se rapprocher.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, Loki s'était recroquevillé sur un côté. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur sa blessure au ventre, mais celle qu'il avait dans le dos saignait aussi et Tony s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Ressentant toujours une certaine appréhension, il posa une main sur son épaule, le sentant sursauter sous ses doigts.

\- Non… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme, l'esprit embrouillé par la douleur.

La peur et la supplique contenues dans ce seul mot toucha Tony qui se pencha pour se mettre dans son champ de vision.

\- Chut… C'est moi.

\- Stark ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous jeter sur moi, murmura Loki pendant que ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! C'est mon côté impulsif !

Loki émit un léger rire pendant qu'il braqua son regard sur le visage de l'homme penché sur lui. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, le détaillant avant de demander du bout des lèvres.

\- Tuez-moi Stark.

Tony sursauta pendant que Loki continua d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Tuez-moi.

\- Loki…

\- J'ai à moitié détruit votre monde. J'ai tué des dizaines… centaines… milliers de gens. Vengez-les. Tuez-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je vous en prie, le supplia doucement Loki sans le quitter des yeux. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Tuez-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont verts vos yeux, répondit Tony en posant une main sur son front.

Sa peau était moite et il comprit que cela devait venir du produit qu'ils lui avaient injecté. Une certaine incrédulité passa dans le regard de Loki qui haletait de douleur, avant qu'il ne murmure.

\- Sous cette forme toujours… C'est une couleur que j'aime beaucoup. Selon les croyances, elle porte malheur ou elle est synonyme d'espoir. Sa dualité en fait une couleur complexe.

\- Mais je les ai vus bleus.

Pour toute réponse, Loki gémit doucement. La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable et ses mains tremblaient. Parler, comme respirer, accroissait sa souffrance et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se soulager. Tony l'observa et enleva sa veste. Il la mit en boule et écarta ses mains pleines de sang pour compresser sa plaie au ventre. Loki gémit plus fort et trouva la force d'entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Il est hors de question que je vous regarde vous vider de votre sang.

\- Ils ne me laisseront pas mourir aussi facilement. Il m'a promis bien pire que la mort.

\- Vous savez choisir vos alliés ! Marmonna Tony inquiet pour la gravité de sa blessure.

Loki ne répondit rien, trop épuisé pour le faire, trop épuisé même pour garder les yeux ouverts. Tony soupira.

\- Ça n'a jamais été un allié, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki rouvrit les yeux et Tony posa une main sur son front pendant qu'il continuait à compresser sa blessure.

\- Ils étaient bleus comme ceux de Barton ou de Selvig.

\- Le sceptre est puissant, murmura faiblement Loki.

\- Surtout sur quelqu'un d'affaibli par la torture, ajouta Tony.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux tout en murmurant pendant que son corps était agité par des spasmes de douleur.

\- Je voulais tellement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

\- Votre frère ?

Loki ne répondit rien, mais l'émotion se mêla à sa douleur et Tony observa une larme couler sur sa joue. Torturé et manipulé, affaibli pour ne pas se rebeller. Comment il avait pu manquer ça ? Bien sûr, il ne le connaissait pas et Thor n'avait pas compris non plus, ce qui était sans doute pire pour l'Asgardien blessé qu'il sentait faiblir sous ses doigts.

\- Loki ?

Tony n'obtint pas de réponse et glissa ses mains sous le corps du blessé pour l'installer dans ses bras. Si on lui avait dit deux heures plus tôt qu'il serait là, en train de le prendre dans ses bras, il ne l'aurait jamais cru et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Loki ?

Sa main tapota sa joue un peu plus fort et il fut récompensé par deux fentes vertes remplies de douleur qui fixèrent ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Il fait si froid dans cette cellule.

\- Je ne crains pas le froid.

\- Et c'est plus facile pour moi par rapport à votre blessure.

\- Laissez faire… Tuez-moi.

\- Non, ça je ne le ferai pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont injecté ?

\- Ça bloque l'accès à mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas les utiliser, ni pour les attaquer, ni pour me soulager et j'ai tellement mal. Ça affecte les battements de mon cœur… Tuez-moi. Je ne veux pas mourir à petit feu tout en les regardant rire.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, lui répondit Tony. Nous allons trouver un moyen pour sortir de là.

\- Ça, c'est impossible… Personne ne s'évade des geôles de Thanos. J'ai essayé pendant un an… Je n'ai pas réussi…

Loki ferma les yeux, vaincu par la douleur et l'épuisement. Tony le sentit perdre connaissance dans ses bras et frémit.

\- Un an ? Hors de question que je reste ici un an. Nous allons sortir de là, Loki. Il faut tenir bon.

OoooO

Thor laissa éclater sa rage et donna un coup de poing contre le mur, faisant un trou de taille impressionnante qui fit sursauter Bruce. A sa droite, Clint lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Ce mur ne vous a rien fait.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends plus.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, il s'est enfui avec l'aide de ses alliés et il a kidnappé Tony Stark. Je savais bien qu'il fallait le tuer.

Thor sursauta.

\- Non, je vous interdis de dire une telle chose.

\- Ah bon ? Nous étions là, je vous rappelle.

Un sursaut de rage remonta en Thor et il fallut que Steve pose sa main sur sa poitrine pour qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge de Barton.

\- Calmez-vous.

Thor frémit et murmura.

\- Il avait peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- Juste avant que ce rayon les absorbe. C'est de la peur qu'il a ressenti. Ce n'était pas des alliés et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

\- L'appareil ressemblait pourtant à ceux des Chitauris, fit remarquer Natasha en se rapprochant.

\- La scène a été filmée, dit Fury. Peut-être que nous trouverons des réponses dans les images.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et qu'une grande jeune femme blonde entra presque en courant dans la pièce. Pepper regarda autour d'elle et fonça droit sur Nick Fury qu'elle désigna clairement d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous ! C'est votre faute tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts, je…

\- Et vous ne me répondez pas en plus !

\- Calmez-vous.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui se passe et où se trouve Tony ?

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Bruce à la place du directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant en direction de Banner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il y avait un vaisseau avec un bouclier d'invisibilité, expliqua Natasha. Le rayon tracteur a englobé Loki, le Tesseract et Tony a plongé pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Il ne s'est pas enfui, corrigea Thor.

\- Un rayon tracteur ! Et il a disparu ?

\- Tous les deux, dit Barton.

\- Mais comment on fait pour les retrouver ! S'exclama Pepper. Il faut le ramener.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de point de départ, dit Steve. Le vaisseau ressemblait à celui des Chitauris, mais nous ne savons pas où chercher.

\- Et ce Loki ? On ne sait pas d'où il venait ? Demanda-t-elle à Thor.

\- Pour moi il était mort.

\- Nous avons toujours les images de son arrivée à la base ? Demanda Natasha à Fury. Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose dans les enregistrements qui pourrait nous être utile.

\- Je les ai, mais je ne pense pas que cela nous aide réellement.

\- Montrez-les ! Lui ordonna Pepper.

La jeune femme était inquiète et son inquiétude se trahissait par une violente colère qu'elle parvenait à peine à maîtriser. Le directeur du SHIELD le comprit et se rapprocha d'un ordinateur. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la glissa dans la machine, sélectionnant le fichier qu'il lança.

Avec attention, tout le monde observa les images cherchant un indices quelque qu'il soit. Toutefois, ils sursautèrent en entendant Thor s'exclamer avec douleur.

\- Oh non !

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer assis sur une chaise. Thor frémit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Il fallait me les montrer ces images.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Il a l'air si épuisé et… ses yeux sont bleus comme étaient les vôtres Barton.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les yeux de mon frère sont verts… C'est le sceptre… Dit Thor en se levant pour se rapprocher de l'écran. Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Il se tourna, observant les autres Avengers qui peu à peu comprenaient ce qu'il était en train de leur dire.

\- C'est si visible sur ces images. Il était manipulé lui-aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il a été terrifié quand le vaisseau est apparu et qu'il a essayé d'activer le Tesseract pour s'enfuir… Avec les coups, il n'était plus sous influence. Il n'était pas notre ennemi.

Thor marqua une pause, frémissant doucement pendant que son regard ne pouvait se détacher de l'image. Sur l'écran, il vit Loki tituber au point où il faillit tomber de la jeep dans laquelle il venait de monter. Il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance et Thor sentit son estomac se nouer.

Pardonne-moi petit frère. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Thor sentit que ses jambes ne continueraient pas à le porter encore longtemps et il se rassit, sursautant doucement lorsque Natasha posa une main sur son épaule. Il redressa la tête vers elle, luttant toujours contre ses émotions.

\- Je l'ai cru et je l'ai jugé. Au final, je l'ai abandonné.

\- Tout n'est pas fini, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je ne vois rien d'exploitable sur cette vidéo, dit Bruce.

\- Rien à part le signal lui-même répliqua Pepper. Il nous faut les appareils de Tony.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Fury.

\- Dans cette vidéo, Loki arrive bien de quelque part ? Quelque part où il était apparemment retenu si on en croit Thor. Alors c'est simple. Nous allons remonter le signal pour tracer d'où il a été téléporté.

\- Et localiser où les chercher, finit Bruce en souriant.

\- Exactement. Au travail messieurs ! Nous avons deux prisonniers à ramener !

OooooO

Tony s'était assis contre l'une des parois, pour mieux installer Loki dans ses bras et prendre soin de ses deux blessures. C'était paradoxal de se retrouver là, tentant de soigner un homme qu'il avait tenté de tuer quelques heures plus tôt, mais quelques heures plus tôt, il ne savait pas.

Doucement, Tony releva sa veste qu'il avait plaquée sur sa blessure au ventre et fut satisfait de voir qu'elle ne saignait plus. Le coup de Thanos n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux et il se demanda si ce n'était pas fait exprès. Aucune des deux blessures n'étaient mortelles. Elles étaient là pour l'affaiblir et le faire souffrir, ce qui était sadique.

Ce fut à ce moment que Loki se réveilla dans un sursaut, en gémissant de douleur. Tony posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'apaiser avant de l'aider à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Doucement Loki.

Le jeune homme gémit et se laissa tomber assis à côté de Tony en l'observant avec un air incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je me suis occupé de vos blessures, elles ne saignent plus.

Loki baissa les yeux, observant ses mains pleines de sang séché et sa blessure au ventre qui ne saignait plus.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine. Il fallait me tuer.

\- Ah, il faut arrêter avec ça, répliqua Tony en haussant un peu la voix. Je ne vous tuerai pas, surtout pas maintenant.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont pu me faire et ils m'ont promis pire. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Demanda Tony tout en ayant une petite idée de la chose.

\- En temps normal, avec mes pouvoirs, j'aurais pu vous montrer, mais je ne peux plus les utiliser pour le moment et… c'est dur de mettre des mots sur tout ça.

\- Je connais la torture, dit Tony en posant une main sur sa cuisse et il ne faut pas les laisser vous briser.

\- C'est au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer, ça ce n'est rien, dit Loki en enlevant la main de sa blessure pourtant grave et profonde.

\- Alors il ne faut pas les laisser faire.

Loki fixa Stark pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de murmurer sur un ton sincère.

\- Je vous aiderai Stark.

\- A quoi faire ?

\- A vous échapper d'ici, ajouta le jeune homme en fermant doucement les yeux.

Mais Tony se redressa et lui passa une gifle pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey ! Il va falloir être clair ! Soit nous sortons d'ici tous les deux, soit aucun n'en sort.

\- C'est ridicule. Je suis votre ennemi.

\- Non, dit Tony en lui tendant la main. Plus maintenant.

Loki observa son geste en souriant doucement avant de lui tendre la main pour serrer la sienne.

\- Vous êtes fou, Stark.

\- Alors habituellement, les gens disent que je suis imbu de moi-même, arrogant, irritant et insupportable, mais fou, c'est la première fois.

Loki lui adressa un autre léger sourire qui disparut lorsqu'un bruit leur fit comprendre que quelqu'un s'approchait. Le jeune dieu lâcha la main de son partenaire de circonstance et poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever. Tony suivit son geste avec un air intrigué, gardant une main sur son bras par peur qu'il s'écroule lourdement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Restez-là.

En boitillant, Loki s'éloigna le plus possible de Tony, se rapprochant de la porte et Stark comprit. Il était en train d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Hors de question qu'il le regarde se faire massacrer !

OoooO

Thor s'était éloigné du groupe. Ils étaient tous affairés à différentes tâches et lui se sentait totalement inutile… Inutile et idiot. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir que son frère n'était pas lui-même ?

Une main sur son bras le fit sursauter et son regard croisa celui de Clint.

\- Hey ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Thor. Je… Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ce que j'ai dit sur Loki. Il ne le méritait pas.

\- Merci de votre franchise. Comment j'ai fait, Barton ? Pour ne pas comprendre quand il m'a dit que je l'avais lâché, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Bifrost, mais avec l'année qu'il venait de vivre ? Comment Heimdall a pu ne pas le voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est en train de souffrir en ce moment ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas.

Thor hocha la tête et essuya une larme rebelle au coin de son œil avant de se redresser.

\- Où on en est ?

\- Ils calculent toujours.

OoooO

Loki se cramponna au bras de Corvus quand celui-ci le plaqua avec rudesse contre le mur de la cellule. Son sourire sadique le dévisagea de haut en bas et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui porta un violent coup à la poitrine. Loki se plia en deux en gémissant pendant que la douleur explosait dans son corps et que ses deux côtes cassées se rappelaient cruellement à son souvenir. Corvus se rapprocha de lui, faisant glisser son bras sur son cou pour l'étrangler. Loki porta les mains dessus pour le faire lâcher, mais il était trop faible pour rivaliser avec la force de son bourreau. Le jeune homme toussota, pendant qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer à cause de ses côtes brisées tout autant que de la pression sur sa trachée. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et Corvus se pencha un peu plus pour murmurer à son oreille de son souffle fétide.

\- Ça m'a manqué tu sais. Je me demande combien de temps ton cœur va tenir avant de lâcher pour la première fois, cette fois.

Loki haleta. Tant de haine et ils n'avaient rien à le forcer à faire cette fois. C'était juste du sadisme et l'envie de le faire souffrir. Comme il avait du mal à respirer. Il allait perdre connaissance et il serait à sa merci. La tête lui tourna pendant que le ricanement de Corvus continuait à arriver à ses oreilles. Un ricanement qui subitement se transforma en cri de rage et de douleur.

La pression sur son cou se relâcha et Loki se laissa lourdement tomber à la renverse contre le mur. Ses mains se portèrent à son cou pendant qu'il tenta de reprendre une vraie respiration. Sa vision se fit plus nette et il vit Corvus reculer de deux pas, une longue dague plantée entre les côtes. La dague qu'il avait emmenée pour le torturer et qu'il avait échappé avant de le bloquer contre le mur ?

A quelques pas se tenait Tony Stark avec un air satisfait. Loki comprit que c'était lui qui venait de le sauver en s'interposant, mais le jeune homme connaissait aussi parfaitement Corvus et sa violence. Il connaissait aussi sa résistance à la douleur. Ce coup n'allait pas le tuer. Il allait le mettre hors de lui.

Assez maladroitement, Loki tenta de se redresser, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. D'un geste sec, Corvus arracha la lame de sa poitrine et se tourna en direction de Tony avec un air mauvais.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, humain ridicule ?

Tony feint l'étonnement, provoquant son vis-à-vis avec un sourire.

\- On voit que vous ne savez pas qui je suis !

\- Oh si ! Celui dont la vie va s'arrêter ici et aujourd'hui !

Avec une rage non dissimulée, Corvus se jeta sur Tony. Ce dernier esquiva une première charge, mais encaissa un violent coup à la deuxième. Celui-ci lui coupa le souffle pendant qu'il roula au sol.

\- Dites, vous êtes sûr que ce sont des poings que vous avez là ? Demanda Tony en crachotant un peu de sang.

Pour toute réponse, Corvus lui porta un direct qui le prit à la tempe et finit de l'allonger sur le sol. La tête de Tony heurta le sol de la cellule et il glapit avant de perdre connaissance.

Debout devant lui, Corvus se baissa pour ramasser le poignard avant de faire mine de se pencher sur lui.

\- C'est dommage, je t'aurais préféré conscient.

Il cramponna Tony par les cheveux, prêt à l'égorger lorsque Loki lui fonça dessus. Il renversa son adversaire et parvint à se retrouver sur lui. D'un geste, il lui arracha la lame et la lui planta en pleine poitrine. Corvus poussa un cri de douleur pendant que Loki mettait toutes ses forces dans cette attaque.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment !

Loki en tremblait de rage tellement c'était vrai. En plus, il devait protéger Stark. Il n'avait pas sa résistance de Jotün et dans ce vaisseau, il y avait des monstres bien pires que lui. Loki pressa donc plus fort, continuant à percer plus loin ses chair et cherchant à l'achever lorsqu'il perçut la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, il redressa la tête juste au moment où Cull pénétrait dans la pièce avec Proxyma et Ebony Maw. Il devait se dépêcher et, d'une pression, il enfonça encore plus profondément la lame dans le corps de son ennemi. Ses mains étaient couvertes de son sang pour une fois et cela lui donnait une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir.

En découvrant la scène, Cull poussa un cri furieux et se jeta sur Loki. Ce dernier se redressa en tentant de reculer, mais il était trop tard. Black Dwarf le projeta contre le mur avant de le rejoindre et de se mettre à le frapper. Loki leva les mains pour se protéger, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu. Chaque coup était comme un coup de massue et il paraissait enragé. Plusieurs coups l'atteignirent à la tête et Loki bascula sur un côté. Il tenta de s'échapper en rampant, mais les coups de pieds remplacèrent les coups de poings. Sous la violence, il eut le temps de sentir deux nouvelles côtes se briser, puis le noir l'aspira et il bascula dans l'inconscience.

Le voir perdre connaissance ne fut pas suffisant pour mettre fin à la rage de Cull qui continua de rouer de coup le corps du jeune homme inconscient. Il fallut l'intervention d'Ebony Maw pour que le déchaînement de violence s'interrompe enfin.

\- Arrête, si tu le tues, Thanos le prendra mal.

\- Mais il a tenté de tuer Corvus !

\- Je sais.

\- Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Proxima penchée au-dessus de son compagnon.

\- Tu as entendu, dit Maw à Cull. Viens ! Pour le moment, il a son compte.

Black Dwarf frémit de rage, mais accepta d'obéir. Il ramassa Corvus, inconscient et sortit de la pièce avec le reste de l'Ordre Noir, laissant derrière eux leurs deux prisonniers inconscients.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Sa tête bourdonnait de manière assez désagréable, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un camion alors qu'il avait la gueule de bois. C'était déroutant, déplaisant et douloureux. Tony tenta quand même de se sortir de cette torpeur parce que son cerveau tentait de lui dire qu'il était en danger. En danger ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ça ne lui revenait pas tout de suite, mais pourtant il en était sûr… Et subitement tout lui revint en mémoire. Le vaisseau avec le bouclier d'invisibilité, le rayon tracteur, la prison et…

\- Loki ?

Tony se redressa en appelant son compagnon de fortune. Un compagnon dont il aperçut le corps étendu à plat ventre un peu plus loin.

\- Non !

En chancelant, Stark se rapprocha de l'Asgardien et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, non sans parvenir à retenir un tremblement en le découvrant étendu sur le sol dans une flaque de son sang.

\- Loki !

Avec précaution, Tony glissa ses mains sous lui pour le faire basculer dans ses bras. Son visage était recouvert de sang. Les coups lui avaient ouverts la pommette gauche et l'arcade sourcilière droite. Ses plaies au ventre et dans le dos saignaient de nouveau. Sa respiration était difficile, douloureuse, sifflante et, sous sa tunique déchirée, il voyait se former de grands hématomes. Sous la rage de son agresseur, ses côtes s'étaient brisées, ce qui expliquait sa respiration irrégulière et les traces de sang aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il y avait de fortes chances que tout ça lui ait entraîné des lésions aux poumons. Il avait été massacré avec une sauvagerie qui lui donna la nausée.

\- Loki ? Hey !

Tony frémit devant l'état de faiblesse de son partenaire improvisé. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine suivant ses profondes difficultés à respirer et l'encouragea mentalement. Toutefois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà vain, car, au vu du passage à tabac qu'il venait de subir, c'était un miracle qu'il respire encore et il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Loki ?

Devant son absence de réponse, la main de Tony se posa sur sa joue qu'il pressa doucement, comme il l'aurait fait pour tenter de réveiller un ami blessé. Ami ? C'était étrange pour lui d'utiliser ce mot en pensant à l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais ils étaient dans la même galère, alliés dans l'adversité et ils devaient prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

\- Loki, faut tenir bon, murmura-t-il en ramenant sa tête contre sa poitrine tout en continuant à presser doucement sa joue.

A sa grande surprise, ces mots furent accueillis par un léger grognement et le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux. Tony lui sourit.

\- Hey ! C'est bien Loki.

\- Stark ? Murmura faiblement Loki en posant ses yeux à peine entrouverts sur son visage.

\- Ouais, c'est moi.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda le jeune dieu en observant la joue droite tuméfiée et recouverte de sang de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Sa voix était à peine audible, mais Tony lui sourit pour l'encourager et puis, il était aussi heureux de le voir conscient, même s'il le voyait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, à part un sérieux mal de crâne je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je connais la violence de Corvus. Il allait vous massacrer… Mon corps encaisse plus que celui d'un humain.

Tony aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'au vu de son état cela ne paraissait pas évident, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour noir. Sa respiration était bien trop bruyante et douloureuse. Cédant à son épuisement, Loki ferma les yeux, mais Tony le secoua doucement. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ?

\- Hey ! Non Loki, il faut rester avec moi.

L'Asgardien fit l'effort de l'écouter en tremblant de plus en plus. Il rouvrit les yeux en gémissant avant d'être pris par une violente quinte de toux. Tony le redressa pour l'aider tout en l'encourageant. Son corps tremblait de douleur dans ses bras. Il n'était pas dupe. Il agonisait. La toux de Loki cessa au bout d'un temps qui sembla durer des heures, lui laissant une respiration encore plus sifflante et difficile. Tony lui pressa doucement la joue tout en tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Pourquoi il se sentait aussi touché de le sentir mourir sous ses doigts ? Parce qu'il venait de le sauver, se répondit-il à lui-même. Parce qu'il l'avait affronté sans voir qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Allez Loki.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers lui tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse. J'aurais vraiment voulu vous aider à fuir cet enfer.

\- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça dure longtemps, lui répliqua doucement Loki en perdant lentement connaissance et… les mettre en rage, c'est une méthode efficace.

\- Non ! Allez, le secoua une nouvelle fois avec douceur Tony tout en pressant plus fort sa joue. Il ne faut pas céder Loki. Nous allons sortir de là. Allez ! Loki !

Ce dernier toussota durement avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Enlevez votre main de ma joue. Il ne faut pas me toucher.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre main… Ne touchez pas ma peau.

La surprise de Tony dut se lire sur son visage puisque Loki leva la main pour faire glisser la sienne en ajoutant faiblement.

\- Je suis trop faible même pour ça… Ne me touchez pas…

Ces derniers mots furent ponctués par un gémissement de faiblesse pendant que sa peau vira au bleu et que son regard devint rouge. Surpris Tony fit un bond, le laissant durement tomber par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Etendu sur un côté, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficultés, Loki gémit doucement avant de trouver la force de lui répondre.

\- Je suis un Jotun, vous vous rappelez ?

Tony frissonna et se rapprocha de nouveau. Sa peau bleue, les marques tribales, son regard rouge, tout cela l'avait surpris, mais même sous cette forme, il reconnaissait l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie… et qui était en train de mourir. Alors, il s'agenouilla vers lui et tendit la main, mais Loki arrêta son geste.

\- Non… Ne touchez pas ma peau. Elle est si froide qu'elle vous brûlerait.

Pour toute réponse, Tony posa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne sur ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le soutenir. Loki frémit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Et pourquoi cette fois ?

\- Je déteste cette apparence de monstre, mais j'ai tellement mal.

\- Je ne vois pas de monstre.

\- Vous ne devez pas bien regarder.

Tony ne répondit rien et glissa avec prudence ses mains sous son corps pour le rallonger de nouveau dans ses bras. Ne pas toucher sa peau ne voulait pas dire ne pas le soutenir, bien au contraire ! Délicatement, il fit reposer sa joue sur son torse et sa main se reposa sur sa tête. Etonné, mais touché par le geste, alors qu'il se sentait doucement partir, l'Asgardien plaqua sa joue sur son torse tout en murmurant.

\- Stark… Vous lui direz ?

\- De quoi ?

\- A mon frère… Dites-lui que je l'aime et que je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Dites-lui qu'il sera toujours mon grand frère… que c'est son visage qui m'a fait supporter tout ça…

Tony remarqua des larmes couler sur le visage du jeune homme agonisant et frémit tout en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Vous lui direz vous-même.

\- Non… Alors promettez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Tony releva la tête pour cacher que lui aussi était en train de se mettre à pleurer et répondit dans un souffle en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Merci, murmura Loki avant de s'affaisser mollement dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki ! Ne faites pas ça ! Il faut rester avec moi ! Il faut continuer à se battre ! Loki !

OoooO

Avec une certaine excitation, Bruce Banner se redressa vivement de la console sur laquelle il travaillait.

\- Je l'ai !

Tous ensembles, Fury, Pepper et les autres Avengers tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

\- Vous avez quoi ? Demanda Pepper en se rapprochant.

\- J'ai remonté le signal d'où était parti Loki pour arriver sur Terre. Il me renvoie à un vaisseau, un appareil qui devait se trouver en marge des autres. Il était tout près de la Terre et maintenant il s'éloigne

\- On peut savoir où il va ? Demanda Thor en se rapprochant.

\- Oui, j'ai une trajectoire.

\- Parfait !

Thor fit deux pas et Natasha se planta devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'y vais.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Avec Mjolnir je peux traverser l'espace.

\- Parce que vous comptez partir seul ? S'exclama Clint en se rapprochant.

\- Oui et je ramènerai mon frère et votre ami.

\- Vous avez donc rien compris ? Lui demanda Steve.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Thor, nous sommes plus fort ensembles. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir seul, ajouta Captain America.

\- Il a raison, dit Natasha. Nous allons tous vous aider.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Parce que nous sommes les Avengers ! Lança Clint avec une logique implacable.

\- Le seul souci, c'est qu'il nous faut un vaisseau, dit Bruce.

\- Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut, dit Fury en se rapprochant du groupe.

\- Parfait, alors dans ce cas, dit Steve. Il est grand temps de se mettre en route !

Tout le monde acquiesça lorsque l'ordinateur portable de Pepper Potts se mit à sonner. Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui courut dans sa direction pour comprendre la raison de cette alarme. Fury la suivit avec un air étonné.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est l'alarme du laboratoire de Tony.

\- Une alarme ?

Pepper pianota rapidement sur son portable pour tenter de chercher la raison de ce signal tout en demandant.

\- Jarvis ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce sont les armures, Mlle Potts.

\- Les armures ?

\- Oui un prototype MARK IV vient de s'auto-activer et de s'envoler. Elle a pris la direction de l'espace.

Pepper sursauta et se redressa, son regard croisa celui de Nick Fury.

\- Tony !

\- Et il aura besoin de renforts !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Silencieux, Tony était focalisé sur les battements de cœur irréguliers de Loki, inerte dans ses bras sous sa forme jotun. Des battements qui lui prouvaient qu'il était toujours en vie, enfin pour le moment, parce que Tony n'était pas dupe. L'Asgardien agonisait lentement. Il ne tiendrait sans doute pas plus d'une heure ou deux, ce qui était à la fois source de soulagement, parce qu'il refusait de le voir souffrir pendant des jours et de terreur, parce que Tony ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Mince ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était Tony Stark ! Ce genre de pensée n'était pas pour lui, mais là, en quelques heures, il avait compris l'ampleur de la barbarie et du sadisme qui régnait dans cet appareil. Il ne voulait pas les affronter seul. La présence de Loki était… rassurante… Au moins, ils étaient deux à tenter de se battre. Sauf que le deuxième agonisait et que bientôt, Tony se retrouverait seul et sans armes à la merci de ces bourreaux.

Tony soupira. Là, tout de suite, il aurait aimé trouver l'une de ses idées de génie. Une idée qui leur aurait permis de se sortir de là, mais il n'en avait aucune. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il se lève de là pour explorer la cellule, mais se lever impliquerait de déposer Loki sur le sol. Et si jamais son cœur cessait de battre alors qu'il ne le tenait plus dans ses bras ?

Agacé contre lui-même, il secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de se poser ce genre de question ? Oui, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement été ennemis, mais il devait réfléchir. « Je ne crains pas le froid », une petite phrase qui le rassura un peu lorsque Tony déposa le corps de Loki précautionneusement sur le sol.

\- Faut pas mourir, je vais nous sortir de là, murmura Tony en pressant un peu son épaule, comme pour lui transmettre ses encouragements.

Puis, il se redressa et se rapprocha du mécanisme de la porte.

\- Bon voyons ce que je peux faire. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à ouvrir le panneau de contrôle depuis l'intérieur, je…

Tony eut à peine le temps de toucher un ou deux câbles que la porte coulissa, le faisant sursauter.

\- Punaise, je ne me pensais pas aussi bon !

Mais, rapidement, il comprit que l'ouverture ne venait pas de lui, mais de la femme qui venait de rentrer. Une femme au regard sombre et à la peau verte qui le dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

Tony qui se rappelait de la dingue qui avait tiré dans le dos de Loki, recula en levant les mains tout en prenant son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

La jeune femme soupira et laissa la porte coulisser dans son dos en lui lançant.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna le milliardaire.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne s'embarrassa pas à lui répondre et courut pour se jeter à genoux de l'Asgardien blessé.

\- Loki ?

Elle frémit et glissa ses mains sous lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ! Dans quel état tu es !

Tony, un peu incrédule se rapprocha et la vit esquisser le geste de lui caresser la joue. Plein de bonnes intentions, il tenta de la prévenir.

\- Oh faites attention, sa peau frise le zéro absolu, il peut vous…

Tony laissa sa phrase en suspend pendant que la jeune femme lui caressa la joue avec tendresse sans paraître souffrir.

\- … brûler, finit quand même Tony en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Mais bon sang, vous êtes qui ?

\- Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, mais je jugerai moi-même de ce fait à l'usage. Et pourquoi ça ne vous brûle pas ?

\- Ma peau est trop épaisse.

Elle continua de caresser doucement sa joue, se penchant même pour déposer un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux avant de murmurer.

\- Tout va bien se passer Loki, je suis là.

\- Il agonise.

\- Je sais, dit la jeune femme en glissant une main dans sa poche pour en sortir une fiole. Aidez-moi à lui faire boire, cela cicatrisera ses blessures internes et l'aidera à retrouver ses forces.

\- Même dans son état ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans un état bien pire que celui-là et ce liquide a permis de le soigner et de le faire tenir encore des semaines de plus.

\- Pour le torturer ?

\- Il ne fallait pas le tuer.

\- D'accord, dit Tony en ouvrant le flacon. Vous qui pouvait le toucher, il faut lui entrouvrir les lèvres.

La jeune femme le fit et Tony fit glisser doucement le liquide dans la bouche de Loki tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il était clair qu'elle était attachée à lui, peut-être qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir se sortir de ce vaisseau.

\- Est-ce que ça agit vite ?

\- Mon père n'aime pas que les prisonniers meurent entre ses mains sans leur avoir fait subir tout ce qu'il a envie.

\- Votre père ? S'étonna Tony en se reculant d'instinct. Mais c'est qui votre père ?

\- Thanos, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux, trop concentrée sur Loki pour lequel elle s'inquiétait.

\- Thanos ? Cette espèce d'armoire à glace sadique ? Et je suis censé être rassuré ?

\- Je ne suis pas une ennemie !

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il fut interrompu par un gémissement de Loki dont la peau redevenait claire. Son gémissement se fit plus fort et il entrouvrit les yeux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Hey ! Loki !

Il y avait de la joie dans son intonation, la joie de le voir reprendre connaissance et Tony fronça les sourcils. Elle était peut-être la fille de Thanos, mais elle semblait surtout son amie.

Le jeune homme à peine conscient laissa son regard fatigué balayer le visage de la personne penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Gamora ?

Cette dernière lui sourit tout en caressant doucement sa joie.

\- J'ai prié pour ne plus te revoir, répondit-elle.

\- Moi aussi. Pourquoi tu es restée ?

\- On ne lui échappe pas, tu vois bien.

\- Toi, tu aurais pu réussir.

\- Je ne sais pas… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux… Grâce à toi ?

\- Il veut te faire mourir à petit feu, dit la jeune femme en lui pressant la joue, te faire agoniser pendant des mois et je refuse de revivre ça.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas des mois cette fois, tu sais. Je n'ai plus rien pour me retenir. Je l'ai perdu…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon frère, il a fini par réussir à me l'enlever… Il y avait tant de déception et de colère dans ses yeux.

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas compris, le coupa Stark.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui pendant que Gamora aida Loki à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai bien compris que vous avez eu une relation intense, douloureuse et compliquée, mais moi, tant qu'il me reste un souffle de vie, je compte me battre. Le fatalisme n'est pas dans ma nature. Est-ce que vous savez comment on peut sortir d'ici ?

\- Je vais même faire mieux que ça, je vais vous aider à vous échapper.

\- Attends, si jamais il te surprend avec nous, tenta de lui dire Loki.

\- J'ai volé l'élixir de Maw et j'ai grillé une partie du système de surveillance, crois-moi, il sera parfaitement d'où ça vient. Il ne faut pas que nous traînions ici. Est-ce que tu peux tenir sur tes jambes ?

\- Il faudra bien.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit Tony en passant le bras de Loki sur ses épaules avant de l'aider à se redresser.

Ce dernier s'appuya lourdement sur son partenaire improvisé et Tony maugréa.

\- Doucement quand même. Je ne suis pas asgardien !

\- Moi non plus, lui répondit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tout ça est d'un compliqué, marmonna Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Devant lui, Gamora était déjà devant la porte. D'un geste précis, elle activa les codes de sortie et passa la tête dans le couloir. Elle fila sur la droite et les deux hommes entendirent un léger bruit avant de la voir rentrer de nouveau dans la cellule en tirant deux Chitauris morts.

\- Efficace, marmonna Tony.

\- Elle ne vous a pas dit qu'elle était la femme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie ?

Tony fit la moue et Gamora passa de nouveau la tête dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers les deux prisonniers.

\- C'est bon, cette fois la voie est libre !

Tony raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Loki, toujours appuyé sur lui et se dirigea vers la porte pour la rejoindre. Il sentit son partenaire de galère trembler doucement pendant que sa main se porta à sa poitrine.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Mes côtes brisées me gênent mais ça reste supportable.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la jeune femme qui se tourna vers eux tout en murmurant.

\- Nous allons suivre le corridor Ouest, il nous amènera directement au hangar et nous pourrons voler un vaisseau.

\- Parfait, dit Tony en faisant mine de la suivre, mais Loki le bloqua avant de se dégager de son aide.

\- Emmène-le Gamora.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama cette dernière, et toi ?

\- Elle a raison, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Tony abasourdi.

\- Elle va vous aider à vous enfuir, moi je ne peux pas partir tout de suite.

\- Loki, tenta de l'arrêter la jeune femme.

\- Non, tu sais ce qu'il veut faire. Je ne peux pas lui laisser le Tesseract.

\- Ne fais pas ça, nous n'avons qu'une petite chance de pouvoir nous échapper, dit la jeune femme.

\- Prenez-la et ne m'attendez pas, si je trouve le Tesseract, je n'aurai pas besoin de vaisseau.

\- Et s'ils te capturent ?

Loki fit un pas pour poser la main sur la joue de Gamora.

\- Je serai libre.

La jeune femme frémit. S'enfuir avec la pierre ou se faire tuer, c'était donc ça son idée.

\- Ne trainez pas, dit Loki en se reculant.

Gamora hocha la tête et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Tony ne bougea pas. Intriguée, elle se retourna au moment où ce dernier lança.

Flash spécial. Tony Stark ne s'enfuie pas. Si lui laisser cet artefact représente un réel danger, alors nous allons d'abord le lui reprendre et… ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour faire taire ses deux vis-à-vis, je ne suis pas une personne qui négocie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Tout en suivant Loki et la fille qui s'appelait Gamora à travers les dédales du gigantesque vaisseau, Tony ne cessait de se répéter que c'était une idée ridicule. Sur le moment, il n'était pas prêt à laisser son compagnon d'infortune se lancer seul à la recherche du Tesseract, mais au final, il n'avait pas lui-même percé le secret de cet objet et il comprenait donc moins le risque que cela comportait de le laisser à ce dingue. Bon, Loki pensait que c'était un danger pour tout l'univers, mais apparemment, il avait un goût prononcé pour le mélodrame. Alors Tony ne savait toujours pas s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais il en avait au moins fait un.

Grâce à l'aide de Gamora, le groupe des évadés progressait vite et Loki retrouvait lentement ses forces. Oh bien sûr, ses côtes ne s'étaient pas ressoudées et il les sentait à chaque mouvement un peu brusque, mais la douleur s'éloignait et surtout, sa magie revenait. Il la sentait comme un léger picotement qui remontait dans ses doigts. Bientôt, il pourrait à nouveau s'en servir pour combattre et il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il percevait déjà les impressions et la colère de Thanos planer sur les coursives du vaisseau. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait les avoir repérés, mais leur fuite, elle, était éventée.

\- Dépêchons-nous, murmura-t-il à Gamora.

\- Ne t'en fais, je sais où il cache le Tesseract.

La jeune femme bifurqua sur la droite et les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir où se trouvaient quatre gardes Chitauris. Dans un même élan,Gamora et Loki leur sautèrent dessus et, en quelques passes, ils les éliminèrent. Tony les observa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et moi je fais quoi là-dedans ?

\- Vous n'avez pas d'armes, lui répliqua Gamora.

Tony se baissa et récupéra la lance d'un Chitauri mort en bougonnant.

\- Au moins, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être une plante verte !

Puis, rapidement, il rattrapa ces deux compagnons. Gamora activa la serrure magnétique d'une porte et une sorte de chambre s'ouvrit. Une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait tout un tas d'artefacts dont Tony n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'utilité, mais au centre duquel trônait le Tesseract.

Loki sourit et fit un pas pour le prendre, mais il perçut un éclat et eut juste le temps de plonger sur la gauche pour éviter un tir mortel.

OoooO

Thor prit place dans le Quin-Jet sans un mot. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées en direction de son frère qui était retenu captif par celui qui l'avait manipulé voire pire. Les images de la vidéo était encore imprimées dans son esprit, non seulement Loki avait les yeux bleus électriques, mais en plus il avait l'air malade, affaibli, épuisé. Il était mal et lui, lui qui se disait son frère, n'avait rien vu. Un frémissement le parcourut. Cet autre qui l'avait kidnappé n'avait pas vraiment eu tout ce qu'il voulait, les Chitauris avaient été détruits. Est-ce que Loki ne serait pas puni pour cet échec ? Est-ce que son frère était en train de souffrir en ce moment à cause de lui ? Qui avait eu l'idée ridicule de lui mettre ce bâillon ? Peut-être que sans, il lui aurait parlé ? Non, à la réflexion, Thor savait qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit. C'était Loki, il parlait beaucoup, mais surtout il taisait ce qui le touchait lui, préférant encaisser en silence… Il devait le retrouver.

La main de Natasha sur son bras le fit sursauter.

\- Venez, nous allons décoller. Il faut vous asseoir.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais, répondit Thor avant de se laisser tomber assis sur l'un des fauteuils.

Au pied de l'appareil, Steve posa ses mains sur les épaules de Pepper. Ils avaient dû batailler de longues minutes pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vouloir les suivre. Elle avait donc fini par accepter de faire la liaison radio depuis la tour de Stark.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous le ramenez.

\- Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir.

\- Je n'en fais pas, répondit Steve avant de faire demi-tour, laissant la jeune femme avec Fury qui leur lança juste avant que la passerelle de l'appareil ne se referme.

\- Bonne chance !

OoooO

Loki effectua une roulade en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas bon pour ses côtes, mais c'était le seul moyen d'éviter le tir de Proxima. Il se redressa, pour voir l'alien entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Cull et d'un bataillon de Chitauris. Au final, ils avaient fini par comprendre ce que les évadés tentaient de faire.

En découvrant Gamora à leur côté, Proxyma sembla bouillir de rage.

\- Comment oses-tu te tenir aux côtés de ces prisonniers ?

\- J'ai le droit de faire mes choix.

\- Celui-ci te conduira à la mort cette fois !

\- Et qu'as-tu donc fait de ton cher ami Corvus ? Lui demanda Loki en se redressant.

Tout en posant la question, il venait de se placer entre leur assaillant et Stark ce qui agaça Tony. D'accord il n'avait pas son armure, mais il n'était pas une petite chose fragile !

En face d'eux, Proxima frémit.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Corvus.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres de Loki.

\- Je l'ai blessé plus gravement que je ne le pensais. C'est un juste retour des choses. Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

\- Assez ! Hurla Proxyma. Capturez-les tous !

Aussitôt, les Chitauris foncèrent sur le groupe, mais Loki et Gamora ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de les atteindre. Ensembles, ils attaquèrent dans le même temps, Loki propulsant deux de ses adversaires grâce à sa magie. Le voir retrouver ses pouvoirs fit rugir Cull qui fonça dessus pour l'arrêter.

Dans le dos de ses deux partenaires improvisés, Tony se mit en position d'attente et, de sa lance, il faucha deux Chitauris avant de plonger pour récupérer l'une de leurs armes de tirs. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un pistolet, mais ce serait certainement plus efficace. Il ajuste le tir et abattit trois adversaires dont un qui tentait de prendre Loki par revers. Le jeune dieu sursauta et lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de plonger de nouveau dans le combat. S'il pouvait se rapprocher assez du Tesseract pour s'en saisir.

Toutefois, Proxyma dut comprendre ses intentions, car l'assassin se plaça de manière calculée entre lui et l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle était maligne cette garce, il allait devoir jouer serré. Surtout que malgré le retour de sa magie, il sentait bien que son corps était fatigué. A chaque mouvement, ses côtes brisées se rappelaient à son souvenir et le moindre choc lui entrainait des ondes de douleur qu'il parvenait à peine à maîtriser. Le jeune homme serra donc les dents et lança une nouvelle attaque qui faucha trois Chitauris de plus.

Consciente que leur seule chance de leur échapper résidait dans le Tesseract, Gamora attaqua de front Proxyma. De toute manière, tout le monde avait compris désormais qu'elle était prête à trahir Thanos et rien ne l'empêcherait de tenter sa chance jusqu'au bout

Instinctivement, les trois équipiers se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour mieux affronter leurs ennemis, mais le problème fut que les Chitauris reçurent des renforts. Cette nouvelle vague les éloigna un peu plus du Tesseract et Loki comprit qu'ils étaient en train de se faire déborder. Peu importait la rage avec laquelle ils se battaient, au final, ils allaient ployer sous le nombre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant, que du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Proxima viser Stark et ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir conscience du danger qui planait sur lui. Loki laissa échapper un juron et activa un bouclier tout en lui sautant dessus. Le tir de l'assassin rebondit dessus et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol.

\- Loki ! Hurla Gamora inquiète.

Ce bref moment d'inattention laissa le champ libre à Cull qui lui passa un violent coup de poing. Il l'assomma à moitié avant de l'agripper et de menotter les mains de la jeune femme dans le dos en murmurant.

\- Crois-moi, tu vas regretter ta petite rébellion.

La jeune femme perçut clairement la menace et rua pour se libérer de sa poigne, mais Cull ne la lâcha pas. Pire, il ricana d'un air sadique.

\- Tu peux te débattre, mais tout est fini maintenant.

...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Loki se redressa en tenant Tony par les épaules.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- A merveille, répliqua ce dernier en abattant un ennemi qui les surplombait.

Loki sursauta et se redressa en levant Tony du sol et les deux hommes se mirent en positions de combat pour tomber nez à nez avec Proxima qui les menaçait. Elle fit un pas, plaqua le bout de son arme sur le cœur de Loki.

\- Fait un geste pour voir ?

Loki lui répondit par un large sourire qui cacha maladroitement sa frustration de s'être fait piéger et Tony laissa tomber son arme sur le sol en levant les mains.

\- D'accord, vous avez gagné, marmonna Tony.

\- Non, répliqua Proxyma, c'est vous qui avez perdu.

Stark était en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une répliqua cinglante lorsqu'une grande silhouette entra dans la pièce. Thanos dévisagea son armée et les trois rebelles qui venaient de tenter de lui voler le Tesseract. Son regard dur et rempli de rage tomba sur Gamora.

\- Comment as-tu pu me trahir ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un fou dangereux !

\- Je te ferais regretter ces mots !

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas ! S'exclama Loki.

Surpris par son ton empli de menace, Thanos tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu penses réellement me tenir tête ?

Il se tourna vers Ebony Maw qui le suivait comme son ombre.

\- Fait lui comprendre qui commande.

Proxima pressa plus fermement la pointe de son arme contre le torse de l'Asgardien pendant que des Chitauris se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Ils le plaquèrent contre le mur et Loki comprit.

\- Non !

Il tenta bien de se débattre, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit la poigne de Maw sur son bras et l'aiguille percer sa chair. Il se cabra, tentant de se libérer et fut surpris d'entendre Stark en train de hurler.

\- Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas ça !

Loki tourna la tête. Le terrien était en train de se faire menotter, mais c'était bien pour lui qu'il criait, pour que Maw ne lui injecte pas cette saleté qui le privait de ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, il était déjà trop tard, le produit brûlant se dispersait déjà dans ses veines, lui arrachant de longues plaintes de douleur et la voix de Thanos gronda à ses oreilles.

\- Emmenez-les aux prisons, nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent et les trois prisonniers furent poussés à l'intérieur par leur escorte dans laquelle se trouvait Thanos et l'Ordre Noir. Cull tenait toujours solidement Gamora et le colosse à la peau violacée se tourna vers elle avec cet air dément qui le rendait dangereux et lui valait son surnom de Titan Fou. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et se planta devant elle. La détailla des pieds à la tête pendant que Cull la tenait immobile.

\- Tu m'as trahi.

\- Cela te surprend ?

\- Non, je sais que tu as toujours eu une attirance malsaine pour cette bête asgardienne, mais là tu m'as trahi, alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour toi depuis que je t'ai recueillie !

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis !?

\- Ingrate ! Mais je sais d'où cela vient ! Cela vient de ma trop grande clémence à ton égard !

\- Ta clémence ? Tu es complètement fou !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Comment oses-tu aider ces animaux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Ta cruauté est sans limite. Ce ne sont pas des animaux !

\- Ma cruauté ! Tu ne connais rien de ma cruauté ! Hurla Thanos en lui passant une gifle si violente que la jeune femme roula au sol.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais il se baissa pour lui donna un autre coup de poing au visage avant de l'empoigner par le cou pour la lever du sol. Les pieds de Gamora battirent l'air et elle s'accrocha à ses mains pour tenter de le faire lâcher pendant que Thanos hurlait.

\- Je pourrais te tuer d'une simple pression des doigts.

\- Ne te gêne pas, suffoqua Gamora.

\- Non ! Hurla Loki dans le dos du Titan Fou.

Tout en luttant contre les effets du produit qui continuait à se diffuser dans ses veines, l'Asgardien rua, tentant de se libérer pour venir en aide à son amie. D'un coup de tête à l'arrière, il fracassa le nez du Chitauri qui le retenait avant de lui briser la nuque et de foncer sur Thanos. Même s'il se sentait faible, il refusait de le laisser malmener la jeune femme.

Toutefois, Cull s'interposa et même si Loki parvint à éviter certaines de ses attaques, l'un de ses coups de poings le prit à la taille, réveillant brutalement la douleur dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme glapit et tomba à genoux sur le sol, le souffle court.

Thanos se tourna vers Gamora qu'il étranglait encore à moitié.

\- Il a l'air de tenir à toi lui aussi. Cela va m'amuser de te forcer à le regarder mourir parce qu'il va mourir, je te le garantis, mais lentement, si lentement qu'il appellera la mort de ses vœux et tu ne pourras pas le sauver.

Gamora répondit par un son étranglé et Thanos la jeta aux pieds de Cull.

\- Surveille-la !

Puis, il se tourna vers les Chitauris et leur fit un signe de la tête. Aussitôt, ils se jetèrent sur les deux hommes. Tony rua et se débattit.

\- Ne posez pas vos sales pattes sur moi ! Non !

Mais les troupes de Thanos ne le lâchèrent pas et malgré ses ruades, ils le menottèrent avant de le pendre par les bras à un crochet qui descendait du plafond de sa cellule. Les pieds de Tony touchaient terre, mais c'était une posture qui ne lui plut pas vraiment, trop vulnérable…

En face de lui, Loki tenta de s'échapper lui aussi, mais subit le même sort, assez rapidement. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. La suite risquait de se compliquer.

Un poignard à la main, Proxyma se rapprocha de Loki, se plantant devant lui avec un air tout aussi sadique que Thanos. L'Asgardien la défia par l'un de ses propres sourires narquois.

\- Il en faudra plus que ça tu sais ? Lui murmura-t-il sur un ton espiègle qui cachait habilement son angoisse.

\- Oh mais ce n'est que le début !

Avec des gestes sûrs, précis, Proxyma découpa la tunique de Loki, déjà déchirée par endroit. Elle le sentit frémir et lui adressa un sourire carnassier auquel le dieu de la malice répondit une nouvelle fois de la même manière.

\- Tout ça pour me mettre torse nu, il fallait me le dire plus tôt. Corvus n'est pas jaloux ?

Aussitôt, l'air de l'assassin changea du tout au tout et elle le malmena un peu pour finir de le mettre torse nu. Les muscles de Loki se contractèrent à cause de ses côtes douloureuses, mais il n'émit aucune plainte. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que tout cela n'était que le début d'un moment difficile.

En face de lui, maintenant que Proxyma avait fini de lui ôter sa tunique, Tony découvrit les nombreuses cicatrices qui bardaient le corps de l'Asgardien, tout comme les hématomes qui correspondaient à ses côtes brisées. Il leva la tête, cherchant un moyen de se libérer de ces fichues menottes. Il détestait rester là à attendre, surtout que son parten aire d'infortune allait avoir besoin d'aide !

Comme un félin démoniaque, Proxyma traversa la pièce pour empoigner un fouet électrique. Loki frémit malgré lui. Il haïssait ce truc. La douleur des coups étaient renforcée par les décharges électriques qui brûlaient les chairs, cautérisant instantanément chaque plaie sur le corps de la victime. C'était une arme de torture monstrueuse. Il se rappela avoir failli mourir la dernière fois sous les coups de Corvus. Instinctivement, il tira à son tour sur ses menottes pour tenter de les faire céder, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper. Son regard croisa celui de Gamora. Sa joue tuméfiée saignait et elle pleurait. En comprenant ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, elle pleurait. Pour ne pas laisser ses propres larmes remonter, Loki ferma les yeux. Oh, elles n'étaient pas pour lui ces larmes. Elles étaient pour son amie et pour ce que pouvait lui faire Thanos. D'ailleurs, ce fut à ce moment que sa voix retentit dans la pièce.

\- N'aie aucune pitié.

\- Je n'en ai pas ! Répliqua Proxyma en faisant claquer brutalement son fouet.

Loki se cabra en ouvrant les yeux et laissa échapper un cri. Ses yeux se trouvèrent face à ceux de son bourreau et il lui demanda en haletant doucement.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Corvus ?

\- Silence ! Hurla Proxyma en le gratifiant d'un second coup de fouet.

Loki gémit, mais redressa la tête, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Il est mort, cette saloperie ?

Pour toute réponse, il encaissa un troisième coup et nota les tremblements de rage de Proxyma.

\- Je ne me trompe pas ? C'est bien son cœur que j'ai réussi à transpercer ?

\- Tais-toi !

Deux coups de fouet de plus s'abattirent sur le jeune homme avant que Thanos ne s'approche en brandissant le bâillon métallique qu'on lui avait mis sur Midgard. Loki recula la tête, refusant de supporter à nouveau cette chose, mais Thanos lui bloqua la nuque et le lui mit de force.

\- Je comprends pourquoi certains disent que tu es le dieu à la langue d'argent. Je te préfère muet.

\- Moi aussi ! Renchérit Proxyma. Et tu vas payer pour sa mort ! Je te le promets !

Loki lut de la folie dans le regard de Proxyma et entendit Stark lui murmurer de tenir bon avant que les coups ne reprennent, réguliers, violents… Des coups qui déchiraient sa peau, le plongeant dans une douleur indescriptible. Au loin, il entendit Gamora hurler de le laisser. Il ne fallait pas. Elle ne devrait pas continuer à le soutenir. Thanos était dangereux, trop dangereux, fille ou pas, il pouvait la tuer. Elle ne devrait pas le soutenir.

Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir. Des coups dont la souffrance était renforcée par ses côtes brisées et dont il avait perdu le décompte à partir du dixième, tellement son esprit lui semblait embrumé. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était le ricanement de Proxyma, heureuse de le voir souffrir et les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient de plus en plus. La douleur était terrible et il était incapable de hurler. Il fallait qu'il encaisse, qu'il tienne bon. Pourtant lorsqu'un coup de plus l'atteignit sur sa blessure encore douloureuse au ventre, ce fut le coup de trop et l'abime l'engloutit après un dernier sursaut.

Gamora poussa un cri de plus.

\- Non ! Ça suffit ! Non !

Thanos se retourna vers elle et la gifla une nouvelle fois avant de l'attraper par un bras.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion, ma fille !

Sans ménagement, il l'entraina vers la sortie tout en s'adressant à Cull.

\- Je vous laisse vous occuper d'eux. Ne la laisse pas le tuer. Ce serait bien trop facile !

Cull hocha la tête et Thanos sortit en traînant Gamora, récalcitrante.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune femme rua et parvint même à le faire lâcher. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais il parvint à la rattraper par un bras et la projeta avec violence contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violement la paroi et la jeune femme gémit. D'un bond, Thanos fut sur elle et lui tourna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes avant de la cramponner. Gamora défaillit et faillit perdre connaissance, mais elle résista en serrant les dents pendant que le Titan lui murmura.

\- Ne me provoque plus pour aujourd'hui.

...

Dans la cellule, Proxyma tournait comme un fauve autour du corps inerte et bardé de coup de Loki. Ce salopard avait réussi à tuer Corvus et elle refusait de le laisser s'en tirer. Thanos lui avait dit de ne pas le tuer tout de suite, mais là, elle s'en moquait. Elle allait l'achever. Elle leva donc son fouet pour continuer à le rosser, mais Cull attrapa sa sœur par le poignet.

\- Arrête.

\- Il a tué Corvus.

\- Je sais, mais si tu le tue, Thanos nous le fera payer.

\- Je refuse de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Proxyma frémit et se dégagea de la poigne de son frère. Elle était folle de rage, mais il avait raison. Elle délaissa donc Loki et son regard mauvais se posa sur Tony.

\- Et lui ? Il n'a toujours pas tranché sur son avenir ? Je suis sûre que je peux arriver à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer.

\- Ah ça, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature, répondit Tony.

Proxyma se rapprocha et tira un poignard qu'elle posa sur la joue de Tony.

\- On voit que tu ne me connais pas !

Sa lame fit une fine strie sur sa peau et un filet de sang en coula, mais Tony ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- Je suis persuadé que nous allons bien nous amuser.

Cependant, ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Ebony Maw entra dans la pièce.

\- Plus le temps de jouer, je crois que j'ai trouvé un indice pour la prochaine pierre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, dit Proxyma en restant face à Tony.

\- Si. Tu reviendras jouer un peu plus tard, dépêchez-vous.

Proxyma soupira et recula, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Loki, inconscient, avant de sortir de la pièce. La porte claqua et les deux prisonniers se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Thanos ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Gamora et tira la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il la força à s'asseoir. Cette dernière redressa la tête, le fusillant du regard avec un air de défi.

\- Je pensais que je finirais dans une de tes chambres de torture.

\- Ne me provoque plus, dit Thanos en passant dans sa salle d'eau.

Il attrapa une mallette et revint dans la chambre. Il la lui jeta et la jeune femme la rattrapa au vol avec un air interloqué.

\- Tu me tapes dessus et après tu veux me soigner ?

\- Tu mérites cette punition pour m'avoir trahi, mais quoi que tu fasses, tu restes ma fille.

\- Mensonge ! S'exclama Gamora. Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Tu as massacré mes parents !

\- Si tu étais restée, tu serais morte toi aussi ! Même réduit de moitié, ton peuple a fini par s'entretuer. Tu en es la dernière représentante de ton espèce, tout comme moi !

\- Ce n'est pas un trophée qui m'importe, contrairement à toi.

\- Ça nous fait pourtant un point commun, que tu le veuilles ou non, ma fille. Alors maintenant, panse tes plaies et ne sors pas de cette chambre sans ma permission. Je veux bien t'accorder une dernière chance, mais si tu me désobéis, si je te croise en dehors de cette pièce, il n'y aura plus de clémence, peut importe ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Sur ce, Thanos tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant quatre gardes Chitauris lourdement armés devant la porte de la jeune femme.

OoooO

Debout devant la glace de sa salle d'eau, Gamora observait son visage tuméfié. Elle releva sa tunique et observa les hématomes sur sa poitrine. Ce monstre n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle refusait de rendre les armes et de courber l'échine devant lui. Trop longtemps elle s'était tut, mais elle refusait de rester sa chose. Aider Loki à se rebeller le lui avait fait comprendre, même si tout ça avait pris du temps. Thanos voulait qu'elle reste cloitrée ici ? Il en était hors de question. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tant qu'il lui resterai un souffle de vie, elle se battrait.

Le bruit de la porte de ses appartements qui s'ouvrit la fit sursauter. A grandes enjambées, Gamora revint dans sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Nébula qui la regardait d'un air effaré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Les deux femmes se considéraient réellement comme deux sœurs et il y avait de l'agacement et de l'inquiétude dans sa question.

\- J'ai fini de plier l'échine.

\- C'est lui qui t'a monté la tête ? Encore ? Pourquoi tu l'écoutes ? Tu sais qu'il ensorcèle les gens avec ses mots.

\- Il ne m'a pas ensorcelée.

\- J'aurais dû le tuer il y a longtemps.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Rien ne vient de lui, c'est moi, Nébula. Moi qui ne veux plus être son esclave.

\- Il nous offre la Gloire.

\- Il nous offre la Mort ! Ouvre les yeux Nébula ! Son grand projet est un génocide de masse. Il est fou et dangereux.

\- C'est toi qui es folle ! S'exclama Nébula en reculant de deux pas.

\- Je t'assure que non. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je ne veux plus tuer ou torturer.

\- Mais tu es la femme la plus dangereuse de la Galaxie !

\- Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Tu devrais faire la même chose. Ce n'est pas un guide, c'est un démon.

OoooO

Le léger gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Loki fit relever la tête de Stark. Dans ce maudit vaisseau, il avait la fâcheuse habitude à perdre le fil du temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que vu la manière dont ses épaules lui faisaient mal, cela devait faire un certains temps qu'il était pendu ici et donc un certains temps que son compagnon d'infortune était inconscient. L'entendre gémir faiblement dans son bâillon était une bonne chose. Il était en vie.

\- C'est ça, allez Loki ! Réveillez-vous, j'ai une idée.

Mais la situation se compliqua lorsque le gémissement fut accompagné par une quinte de toux qui fit comprendre à Tony que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Les coups encaissés sur ses côtes brisées avaient fait de nouveaux dégâts et cette toux n'était pas bon signe.

\- Merde ! Tenez bon, Loki, j'y suis presque.

Et c'était vrai, depuis qu'ils avaient été laissé seul, Tony était en train de triturer ses menottes. Il était assez bon pour ça et il les sentait sur le point de céder. Ce qu'elles firent en cliquetant. Avec un certains soulagement, il apprécia de pouvoir baisser les bras et courut en direction de Loki. Rapidement, il le décrocha et l'attrapa lorsqu'il s'écroula en continuant à tousser.

Tony l'allongea sur un côté et détacha rapidement le bâillon métallique avant de l'aider à tourner la tête. Loki continua de tousser et cracha un caillot de sang qui avait bien failli l'étouffer. Tony laissa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne en un geste de soutien futile au vu de son état, mais nécessaire du point de vue humain.

\- Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je me dépêche.

L'asgardien se tordit de douleur en continuant à tousser. Tony attendit que ça passe en l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes à se tordre de douleur, la fin de sa toux lui laissa une respiration sifflante et Loki grogna en entrouvrant les yeux. Croiser les iris verts de l'homme étendu à côté de lui, même s'il paraissait mal en point fut une sorte de soulagement pour Tony.

\- C'est ça, Loki. Revenez.

De son côté, reprendre connaissance eut pour effet désagréable de le faire revenir dans un océan de douleur qui lui arracha une longue plainte. Tony pouvait le comprendre au vue de son état. Cette dingue l'avait massacré et les coups de fouet étaient profonds. Le seul avantage était qu'il ne saignait pas, mais la brûlure était sans doute non moins douloureuse.

Son corps était pris par des spasmes douloureux et Tony glissa ses mains sous le corps de Loki pour l'allonger doucement dans ses bras. L'Asgardien laissa sa tête basculée dans son cou tout en murmurant.

\- Vous avez enlevé vos menottes ?

Tony sourit. Sa voix était brisée, faible, mais au moins il était conscient.

\- Ça va paraître ridicule, mais comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda Tony.

\- Elle frappe moins fort que Corvus, répondit faiblement Loki. Si vous saviez comme je suis satisfait de l'avoir éliminé ce salopard. Tout ce qu'il a pu me faire pendant plus d'un an.

\- Je le comprends.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée.

\- Sous les marques d'aujourd'hui, il y pas mal de cicatrices.

Loki lui adressa un léger sourire et murmura.

\- J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais au bout d'un moment, on se brise.

\- Je connais ça. On se dit que si on ne s'en sort pas d'un moyen ou d'un autre, on ne pourra plus se relever.

\- Vous êtes étrange Stark.

\- Tout n'a pas été facile. Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi d'être Iron Man, c'est venu comme ça.

\- Un soir où vous vous ennuyez dans votre tour ?

\- Hey ! Ne soyez pas désagréable sinon je vous laisse tomber, répliqua Tony faussement choqué.

Loki lui répondit par un léger rire qui lui déclencha une onde de douleur qui se finit par une légère plainte.

\- Eh ben voilà, faut éviter de se moquer.

\- Apparemment, lui répliqua-t-il en retournant la tête pour appuyer sa joue dans le cou de Tony.

Stark le laissa faire en lui tapota doucement la joue et Loki murmura.

\- Alors ? Iron Man ?

\- Je fabriquais des armes et elles se sont retournées contre moi. J'ai reçu des éclats d'obus et il a bien fallu que je trouve une solution pour les écarter de mon cœur, dit-il en tapotant sur son générateur ARK… Et puis tout s'est enchaîné.

\- Je connais ça… Quand une action que vous avez prévue se retourne contre vous. Je n'ai même pas réussi à mourir. Il a fallu que je tombe sur ces monstres.

\- C'est une chance, dit Tony en souriant.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir fini ici ?

\- Non que vous ne soyez pas mort. Parce que vous avez un frère qui vous aime. Il était si triste. Il a tout fait pour vous protéger.

\- Il est naïf.

\- Il tient à vous.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Loki, dans la salle du Tesseract là-bas, vous vous êtes mis en danger pour me sauver, pourquoi ?

\- C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes ici et on a bien promis de se sortir de là ensembles, non ?

S'échapper lui paraissait tellement loin que l'obsession de Stark devint bien venir de quelque part

\- On vous attend Stark ? Demanda Loki en changeant de conversation.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Votre envie de sortir d'ici. Quelqu'un vous attend ?

\- Oui, répondit Tony du bout des lèvres. Pepper… Je… Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça pour quelqu'un un jour et je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait m'aimer, mais elle m'aime et j'ai envie de la revoir.

\- Je comprends. C'est précieux ce genre de chose.

Loki laissa ses yeux se fermer doucement et Tony le secoua.

\- Hey non ! Il ne faut pas perdre connaissance. Continuez à me parler Loki.

\- Je suis épuisé.

\- Je sais, mais il faut continuer à me parler.

\- C'est précieux un amour, Stark.

\- Il y a quelqu'un sur Asgard ?

\- Non… Pourquoi il y aurait quelqu'un pour un monstre ? Pour le frère bizarre qui passe plus de temps dans ses livres qu'à l'entrainement ? C'est ainsi, bien que selon moi, on en apprend pourtant bien plus en lisant qu'en tapant sur le crâne de quelqu'un.

\- Alors si on met de côté l'explosion de crâne, je pense que je vous comprends. Ne pas entrer dans la norme vous exclu parfois d'office.

\- Je suis désolé, Stark.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis trop épuisé pour continuer à parler, murmura faiblement Loki pendant que ses yeux se fermaient.

Tony sursauta et tapota un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Non Loki ! Il faut rester avec moi. Loki !

Mais cette fois, le jeune homme était arrivé au bout de ses forces et Tony ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de perdre connaissance.

\- Loki !

Il n'obtint pas de réaction et soupira doucement.

\- D'accord, prenez un peu de repos. Ça me laissera le temps d'élaborer la fin d'un plan convenable.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Dans un silence pesant, Thor scrutait les étoiles qui défilaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait été sûrement plus vite, lui tout seul avec Mjolnir. Mais le genre d'ennemi qui les attendait là-bas nécessitait du renfort. Thor connaissait son frère. Il était charmeur, manipulateur, sarcastique, irritant au possible quand il avait décidé de l'être, mais loyal et fort. Loyal parce qu'au final, il avait toujours combattu de son côté, il était toujours revenu vers son frère malgré leurs disputes sauf sur ce pont où toute la douleur qu'il avait cumulée avait fini par ressortir. Cet affrontement avait été terrible. Thor le voyait encore tremblant de rage et de douleur, en larmes, hurlant qu'il n'était pas son frère. Est-ce qu'il l'avait cru ? Que ces origines différentes des siennes supprimeraient ces presque 1500 ans de vie fraternelle ? Bien sûr que non. Il était et resterait son petit frère avec ses faiblesses et ses forces… Force. Loki était fort, bien plus que ce que pouvait penser tous ces gens qui le raillaient. Il était résistant et solide. Savoir que le monstre qui les attendait avait réussi à le briser lui retournait l'estomac. Thor n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu cette maudite vidéo. Il avait vu son frère à bout de forces, titubant à chaque pas et il savait. Il savait ce que cet ennemi de l'ombre lui avait fait endurer et ça… ça lui faisait peur. Thor était terrifié par ce qu'il avait déjà dû supporter des mains de ce monstre et terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait être en train de lui faire.

Laissant Clint piloter l'appareil, Natasha s'extirpa de son fauteuil de copilote et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. La détresse de l'Asgardien était grande et visible. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, mais elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi perdu. Elle posa une main sur son genou, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tout va bien se passer Thor.

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort et après j'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou. Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris qu'il souffrait ?

\- Tout s'est enchaîné si vite.

\- C'est mon petit frère, il est manipulateur et malicieux, mais il n'est pas cruel, j'aurais dû le comprendre.

\- Il ne faut pas vous torturer l'esprit avec ça. Il faut juste penser à ce qui nous attend et à la manière dont nous allons les sauver.

\- Et si je n'avais plus rien à sauver ?

\- Thor, il a tenu bon pendant plus d'un an. Il est solide.

\- Il voulait en faire son pion, là c'est d'échec qu'on parle.

\- Vous êtes déjà prêt à abandonner ?

\- L'abandon n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Et il ne doit pas l'être dans la sienne.

\- Mais il pense que je l'ai abandonné.

\- Thor. Gardez espoir, nous allons les ramener tous les deux… et en vie.

OoooO

La porte de la chambre de Gamora s'ouvrit, faisant se mettre immédiatement au garde à vous les soldats Chitauris en charge de son confinement. Ils pivotèrent pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée. Intrigué, l'un d'eux fit un pas dans la pièce pour tenter de voir d'où venait se dysfonctionnement, mais tout paraissait normal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sur les épaules une silhouettes semblant provenir du plafond. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, Gamora lui brisa la nuque, le délesta de son blaster et abattit les trois autres gardes qui tentaient de lui venir en aide.

Puis, elle enjamba les corps et se glissa dans le couloir. Cette fois sa décision était prise, elle ne reviendrait plus en arrière. Son séjour à bord du _Sanctuary_ prenait fin aujourd'hui. Elle reprenait sa liberté et plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Un plan était en train de se former dans son esprit. Elle allait devoir jouer serré pour qu'il marche, mais peu lui importait. Aujourd'hui, soit elle deviendrait libre que ce soit par la vie ou la mort, mais elle deviendrait libre.

OoooO

D'un pas décidé, mais apparemment nerveux, Ebony Maw se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Thanos. En entrant, il le découvrit en train d'étrangler à mort un Chitauri qu'il finit par décapiter à mains nues. Le sang gicla et il jeta le corps sur le sol avant de se retourner vers son sorcier.

\- Il avait manqué de respect à la dépouille de Corvus.

La dépouille… En effet, le corps du 4ème membre de l'Ordre Noir reposait là, sur une table, attendant ses funérailles. Le Chitauri imprudent avait bousculé légèrement cette table, mettant dans une rage folle le Titan qui venait de le massacrer.

Ebony Maw déglutit avec difficulté, espérant qu'être le messager ne le mettrait pas dans la même situation. Pour ne pas prendre le risque, il attendit que Thanos l'interroge sur la raison de sa patience. Ce dernier se rapprocha du corps de Corvus et le détailla.

\- Comment cet Asgardien a pu le poignarder en plein cœur sans ses pouvoirs ?

\- Il lui reste sa force de Jötun.

\- Je lui ferai payer par une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- Je me réjouis de participer à cela.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons un problème, Maître Thanos.

\- Un problème ?

Ebony Maw déglutit une nouvelle fois avec difficulté, c'était le moment redouté.

\- Les gardes chargés de confiner Gamora dans sa chambre ont été retrouvés morts.

\- Comment ? Et elle ? Où est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Nous avons constaté qu'il manquait une capsule au pont 7.

\- Elle est partie ?

\- Cela semble juste, en effet.

\- Elle est partie à cause de cet Asgardien, rugit Thanos. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où elle est. Il va devoir me le dire ou il va le payer. Je ne serai plus aussi clément cette fois !

\- Je vous comprends, Grand Thanos, personne ne peut monter vos enfants contre vous ou leur ôter la vie sans en subir les conséquences.

\- C'est exact. Je vais le faire parler, ce petit dieu !

OoooO

Appuyé contre la paroi de la cellule, tenant toujours Loki endormi ou inconscient dans ses bras, Tony avait fini par céder lui aussi au sommeil. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, mais à force de somnoler, il avait cédé.

Toutefois, un bruit de pas lourd et rapide le tira de son semi endormissement. Quelqu'un revenait dans leur direction et à sa manière de marcher, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il se redressa donc à genoux, manipulant doucement Loki qui grogna avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Stark ?

\- Quelqu'un vient.

Loki plissa des yeux et un frisson incontrôlé remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il tenta l'effort de se redresser.

\- Thanos.

Tony tiqua, mais l'accompagna dans son geste en gardant une main sur son bras. Loki chancela un peu mais il parvint à rester debout. Tony en profita pour se faire une idée de la gravité de ses marques de coup de fouet et comprit que dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps si Thanos venait passer ses nerfs sur lui. En titubant, Loki s'accrocha de lui-même au bras de Tony qui le laissa faire. Cela pouvait sans doute paraître étrange cette manière de se demander de l'aide ou de se soutenir l'un l'autre, qui s'était nouée presque immédiatement entre les deux hommes, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas naturel quand on se retrouvait à la merci d'un sadique hors catégorie ?

Une fois que Loki se sentit plus stable sur ses jambes, il lâcha le bras de Tony pour se mettre un pas devant lui ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours vouloir se mettre en première ligne ?

Tony allait donc se mettre à la même hauteur que lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Thanos entra, totalement ivre de rage. Loki sursauta. Même après tout ce temps, c'était la première fois où il le voyait aussi en colère. Il eut l'impression qu'il l'aurait tué d'un simple regard s'il l'avait pu et un frisson le prit par surprise. Loki avait envie de mourir pour que tout s'arrête, mais cette rage lui promettait des souffrances qu'il ne voulait pas subir.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous détacher ! Tant mieux ! Ce n'est pas un problème !

Thanos fonça droit sur Loki qui se baissa, mais le Titan anticipa son geste et lui fit encaisser un violent coup de pied qui le projeta au sol.

Loki gémit et tenta de se relever, mais ses forces étaient trop faibles et il s'écroula sur le dos. Thanos se planta au-dessus de lui avec un air mauvais.

\- Où est-elle ?

Loki prit deux respirations bruyantes, le temps de se mettre les idées en place avant de demander.

\- Elle ? Gamora ?

A la manière dont Thanos le regarda avec haine, les poings serrés, Loki comprit qu'il avait vu juste et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle était partie. Elle était enfin partie. Au moins, il n'aurait pas le sentiment de mourir pour rien et surtout, elle était là sa porte de sortie. S'il l'énervait assez, il ne se contrôlerait plus. Alors, toujours en souriant pour le provoquer, il murmura.

\- Si seulement vous saviez. Elle est loin déjà, vous ne la retrouverez jamais.

Devant tant de désinvolture, Thanos rugit de rage.

\- Misérable petit dieu ! C'est toi qui l'as montée contre moi !

Loki frémit. C'était maintenant…

Laissant exploser sa rage, Thanos se baissa et lui asséna un coup de poing à la poitrine d'une rare violence. Le corps de Loki se cabra sous le choc et le jeune homme eut l'impression que le reste de ses côtes, encore intactes, venait de se briser. Respirer devint subitement encore plus difficile, pourtant, il devait trouver la force de parler au moins pour une phrase, juste une phrase… une phrase pour qu'il finisse de perdre le contrôle et le tue. Une phrase pour qu'enfin tout s'arrête. Alors, dans la brume de douleur qui était sur le point de l'ensevelir, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour murmurer.

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Elle a compris toute seule qu'elle genre de monstre vous étiez. Elle a repris sa liberté. Plus jamais elle ne sera un objet entre vos mains.

Loki gémit doucement, observant Thanos perdre le contrôle. Le prochain coup serait le dernier… enfin, après plus d'un an… Il serait enfin le dernier. Il allait pouvoir se reposer.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Par réflexe, Loki ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, mais c'était qu'il préférait ne pas garder comme dernière image la haine dans les yeux de Thanos. Il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes pour lui, comme le rire de son frère, le sourire de sa mère, le regard de son père… C'était cela les dernières choses qu'il voulait emporter avec lui, pas cette haine.

A sa droite, il entendit Stark hurler pour tenter de retenir le Titan Fou. Est-ce qu'il se souciait réellement de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'occupait pas de lui que pour se ménager une porte de sortie de cet enfer ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, le cri de Stark fit tourner la tête de Thanos qui le détailla comme on regarde un vulgaire parasite.

\- Tu es encore en vie toi ? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de lui et je m'attaque à ton cas.

Tony déglutit devant la menace non déguisée et Thanos tourna de nouveau la tête vers Loki. Il aurait voulu le garder en vie plus longtemps, mais il lui avait pris ce qui était le plus cher pour lui et il allait souffrir pour ça, quitte à rendre son dernier souffle de manière… définitive.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, attendant la délivrance qui le ferait quitter cet océan de douleur dans lequel il survivait depuis des mois et Tony chercha une idée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça et…

A ce moment précis, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Un bruit qui arrêta une nouvelle fois le geste de Thanos et força même Loki à rouvrir les yeux. C'était étrange et anormal ce bruit. Avant même que l'un d'eux eut le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, une partie du mur de la cellule implosa et une armure rouge jaillit dans la pièce. Tony sourit et écarta les bras, la laissant l'envelopper tout en activant son répulseur. Le rayon frappa violement Thanos qui fut projeté au sol et Tony s'envola d'un bond. Sans ralentir, il agrippa Loki par la taille et le souleva, faisant exploser la porte avant de se faufiler dans le couloir et de disparaître.

Dans la cellule, Thanos se redressa en hurlant de rage au moment où Ebony Maw arrivait à la tête d'un contingent de Chitauris. Fou de rage, Thanos se mit à hurler.

\- Retrouvez-les moi !

...

Tony se posa doucement dans un recoin du vaisseau sombre, tout en laissant le dos de Loki s'appuyer contre la paroi. Son visage était livide et il avait du mal à reprendre un semblant de respiration. Tony posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'aider à respirer, sentant au passage ses nouvelles côtes brisées et sourit quand il parvint à inspirer faiblement plusieurs fois d'affilée.

\- Voilà, le souffle va vous revenir. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de calculer ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

Loki tenta de le gratifier d'un sourire et murmura sur un ton saccadé.

\- Ne… vous en faites pas… merci Stark.

\- De rien. Vous savez comment on sort de ce vaisseau ?

\- Pas réellement…

\- Moi je sais, dit une silhouette en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Gamora ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

\- Je pensais que tu étais partie, murmura Loki.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser. Venez… Je connais une sortie.

\- Et le Tesseract ? Demanda Loki.

\- Il n'est plus temps pour ça pour le moment. Ils nous cherchent pour nous tuer.

\- Le Tesseract serait pourtant un moyen rapide de lui échapper, murmura Loki.

\- Regarde-toi, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu tiens à peine debout, rétorqua la jeune femme sans parvenir à quitter des yeux ses profondes marques de coups de fouet qui marquaient le corps de son ami tenant à peine debout, et les mesures de sécurité autour du Tesseract sont devenues drastiques. Nous n'avons aucune chance.

\- Alors, il faut sortir de là, dit Tony en prenant les choses en main.

Son bras glissa à la taille de Loki qui ne protesta pas, acceptant même son soutien en passant son bras sur ses épaules. L'Asgardien savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes sans aide et il appréciait de pouvoir compter sur le Midgardien.

Gamora arma son pistolet et prit donc la tête du groupe. Une agitation de plus en plus grande régnait à bord de l'appareil. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Thanos était furieux et il lui avait promis de la tuer si elle désobéissait. Il aurait été faux de dire qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à fuir devant les capsules, mais au final, elle avait choisi de rester, expédiant l'une d'entre elles vides à travers l'univers pour faire croire à sa disparition.

Au détour d'un couloir, le petit groupe tomba sur une faction de Chitauris. Dans un même élan, Tony et Gamora ouvrirent le feu, les éliminant rapidement. Toutefois, le mal était fait. Cette affrontement, bien que rapide, venait de signaler leur position. La jeune femme se tourna vers ses compagnons pour leur dire se de hâter, mais elle s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde en découvrant Loki à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Son regard inquiet croisa celui tout aussi préoccupé que Stark. L'un comme l'autre savait que la situation était grave. Les derniers coups portés par Thanos avaient dramatiquement accentué son état déjà précaire. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit, se concentrant sur son objectif : atteindre une navette au plus vite.

\- Vite ! Il faut prendre sur la droite.

Tout en donnant ses indications, Gamora se rapprocha de Loki pour faire passer son autre bras sur ses épaules. Le soutenir à deux serait sans doute plus simple et ce dernier lui murmura un merci à peine audible. Il perdait lentement connaissance, ses lésions internes étant sans doute trop graves et sa magie encore inaccessible pour l'aider. Si seulement, elle avait eu le temps de voler une autre fiole dans le laboratoire aux horreurs de Maw…

\- Tiens bon, lui murmura-t-elle doucement en échange. Pour moi, tiens bon Loki.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris… pourquoi tu m'as… aidé, murmura avec difficulté Loki à son amie.

\- Tu es le premier que j'ai vu lui résister, le seul qu'il n'a pas pu briser. Tu m'as redonné espoir, alors ne meurs pas. Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Très touchant, dit Tony en coupant leur conversation, mais en voilà d'autres !

Effectivement, un contingent de Chitauris mené par Cull et Proxyma déboula sur leur gauche. Devant le nombre, Tony et Gamora se lancèrent un regard avant de se baisser pour déposer Loki assis sur le sol derrière eux.

Tony ferma le casque de son armure, et dans le même élan que la jeune femme, il passa à l'attaque.

Les tirs fusèrent dans tous les sens, mais cette fois, Tony se sentait enfin à égalité. Avec son armure, il décima tout une partie du groupe et propulsa Cull à l'autre bout du couloir avec une certaine excitation, lui qui l'avait menacé un peu trop souvent depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé ici.

De son côté, Gamora élimina elle-aussi un certain nombre d'ennemis avant de se retrouver face à Proxyma. Cette dernière tenta de lui porter un coup à la tête, mais la jeune femme l'esquiva et lui asséna un coup à la mâchoire qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas. L'assassin rugit de rage et détailla la jeune femme.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas partie. Que tu serais restée pour ce misérable Asgardien.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

\- Il a tué Corvus.

\- C'est un juste retour des choses, non ?

\- Tu as totalement perdu la tête ! J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant ! Je l'ai compris dès qu'il t'a ramenée de ta misérable planète, que tu finirais par devenir un problème.

Cette fois, ce fut Gamora qui frémit de rage. Il y avait tellement de haine dans sa manière de parler de sa planète.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler des miens comme ça.

\- Des tiens ? Ils se sont entretués comme les barbares qu'ils étaient. Thanos t'a donné la chance de devenir sa fille, comme nous tous, comment tu peux être aussi ingrate ?

\- Une chance ? Il a fait de moi un monstre ! Un assassin !

\- Tu lui dois tout !

\- C'est faux, dit Gamora avec un regard dur. Je ne lui dois rien.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme passa de nouveau à l'attaque. Elle élimina quatre Chitauris et plongea sur Proxyma. Les deux femmes roulèrent au sol. L'assassin de Thanos évita la lame de Gamora et la repoussa brutalement. La jeune femme fit une roulade arrière et se redressa, observant avec inquiétude d'autres renforts ennemis débouler sur la gauche. Ils allaient finir par se faire déborder, comme l'autre fois. Elle devait trouver une solution !

...

Tony observa Cull se redresser. L'alien faisait une taille impressionnante, mais il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un plus gros que lui. Il rugit et lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ?

\- C'est un vrai défaut chez moi, je sais. Je me sens toujours obligé de tenter de nouvelles choses, surtout si on affirme qu'elles sont irréalisables ou impossibles !

\- Tu vas le regretter !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de regretter les choses, répliqua Tony avant d'allumer ses répulseurs.

...

Assis contre le mur, à demi-conscient, Loki avait bien conscience du combat qui était en train de se dérouler, comme il savait que ses deux coéquipiers étaient en train de se battre pour leurs vies. Il devait les aider, ne pas les abandonner. Dans un geste qui sembla pourtant l'épuiser, il tendit sa main devant lui, paume ouverte vers le haut et recroquevilla un peu les doigts. Des étincelles vertes crépitèrent. Sa magie revenait tout doucement. Le jeune homme aurait voulu que cela soit plus rapide, mais le produit d'Ebony Maw était redoutable et, pour le moment, il dirigeait d'instinct les quelques parcelles qu'il sentait revenir en direction de ses blessures. Dans cet état, il était incapable de se battre.

Alors, il sursauta lorsqu'une grande silhouette se planta devant lui. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt et lui donna la force de tenter de se relever en s'agrippant au mur. De manière surprenante, sans doute à cause du sursaut d'adrénaline, il y parvint et recula de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre lui et ce nouvel arrivant suivit par des renforts.

Thanos lui adressa un sourire sadique.

\- Tu pensais réellement parvenir à t'enfuir ?

Le Titan Fou observa le combat et hurla à ses soldats.

\- Tuez-les ! Je veux leur dépouille à mes pieds.

Puis, il baissa les yeux en direction de Loki.

\- Moi, je vais m'occuper moi-même du petit dieu.

Thanos sourit plus grand et tendit la main pour saisir Loki, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. L'illusion vacilla et disparut, lui arrachant un cri de rage. Ce misérable était en train de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Son regard balaya le combat. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

De son côté, Tony encaissa un coup brutal porté par Cull et fut violemment projeté contre le mur. Cette espèce d'armoire à glace avait la peau plus dure qu'un dinosaure, enfin pour ce qu'il en savait, et des poings qui ressemblaient à des masses. Le temps que Tony se relève, il était déjà sur lui, l'empoignant au collet en ricanant.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune chance.

Tony tenta de le repousser, mais il avait une force herculéenne et même avec son armure, il avait du mal à lui faire desserrer les doigts. Il se voyait déjà finir étranglé lorsqu'un éclair vert frappa violemment son adversaire et le projeta à l'autre bout du couloir. Tony tourna la tête, remerciant Loki qui lui sourit tout en se rattrapant une nouvelle fois au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Venir en aide à Stark venait de le priver des quelques forces qui lui étaient revenues et la pièce venait de se mettre à tourner. Loki détestait les vertiges. Surtout que ce n'était pas le moment.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Gamora repoussa deux ennemis avant de répliquer à Proxyma en lui arrachant son arme, mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur la bataille, elle comprit qu'il était trop tard. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à s'enfuir… Cette fois, ils allaient tous mourir.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

D'un bond, en éliminant deux Chitauris de plus, Gamora se rapprocha de ses deux partenaires. La seule chance qui leur restait était de s'entraider, même si l'issue du combat ne faisait déjà plus aucun doute.

Devant les trois équipiers, Proxyma, Cull et les Chitauris se remirent en position pour leur porter une dernière charge, mais au moment où ils allaient attaquer, un gigantesque éclair traversa les lignes ennemies, les foudroyant sur place. Tony sursauta et se retourna, découvrant Thor et les autres Avengers semblant surgir de nulle part.

Avant que leurs ennemis n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Hulk totalement déchaîné, se jeta sur Corvus. Le choc fut si violent qu'il l'assomma avant de le jeter avec brutalité dans le trou que venait de former dans le sol les éclairs de Thor. En le voyant disparaître, Proxyma qui avait déjà perdu Corvus poussa un cri, ce qui laissa à Natasha et Clint toute l'opportunité pour l'attaquer. D'un bond, Natasha sauta sur elle et la repoussa. L'assassin mit un genou à terre et tenta de se relever en rugissant, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Avec une flèche explosive, Clint l'atteignit à l'épaule, ce qui la projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle resta inerte.

Devant l'arrivée de ces renforts qu'il n'avait pas prévu, Thanos poussa un cri de rage et tituba lorsque le bouclier de Steve l'atteignit à la tempe. Thor en profita pour lui asséner un coup de marteau qui le propulsa à son tour plusieurs étages plus bas, par le trou béant dans le pont du vaisseau-planète.

En quelques minutes, les derniers Chitauris restant furent maîtrisés et un silence presque dérangeant emplit la pièce. Tony ouvrit son casque et adressa un sourire à Steve.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps.

\- L'espace est grand.

De son côté, Thor aurait bien plaisanté avec ses amis si son regard n'avait pas croisé celui de son frère. Un frère livide, aux lèvres craquelées et au torse nu bardé de blessures et de marques de torture.

\- Loki !

Gamora suivit le grand blond du regard. C'était donc lui ?

Thor posa une main sur le bras de son frère, qui sursauta avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

\- Thor ?

Mais son épuisement le rattrapa et ses jambes cédèrent brutalement. Seulement, il ne s'écroula pas sur le sol. Les bras de son aîné se nouèrent autour de lui et le récupérèrent.

\- Je te tiens.

\- Thor…

Devant la douleur contenue dans sa voix et sa faiblesse, le dieu du tonnerre se laissa tomber à genou tout en l'allongeant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là Loki. Je suis là.

Pour toute réponse, son jeune frère à demi-conscient émit une longue plainte de douleur. Thor glissa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec douceur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Reste avec moi petit frère.

Loki se força à rester éveillé et sans quitter le regard de son frère, il murmura faiblement.

\- Je suis désolé.

Thor frémit et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras en le sentant se mettre à trembler.

\- Non, c'est à moi de l'être. J'aurais dû comprendre.

\- Je suis le dieu des mensonges.

\- Non, tu es mon petit frère, celui que j'aurais dû protéger. Je t'en supplie, ne t'endors pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Dis-le alors.

\- Je t'aime grand frère… mais je suis tellement épuisé.

\- Non ! Je t'en prie, non. Je suis venu te chercher. Regarde cette fois, je suis venu te chercher. Tiens bon, je vais te ramener à la maison.

Thor sentit son frère frémir pendant qu'un léger sanglot trahi son émotion.

\- Je n'en ai plus.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Thor en pressant doucement sa joue. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment autant que moi là-bas et qui voudraient te tenir dans leurs bras, comme je le fais là maintenant.

\- Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

\- Non, tu es mon petit frère. Et rien ne pourra le changer ça, tiens bon.

Loki ne put répondre que par un sourire fatigué et Thor glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer doucement dans un geste complice qui rappelait leur enfance. Toutefois, le léger tremblement de douleur qui le parcourut, lui fit perdre son sourire. D'un geste, Thor dégrafa sa cape pour l'enrouler autour du corps de son frère gravement blessé et à peine conscient.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là.

Steve s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque tous perçurent un bruit en provenance du couloir. Ensembles, ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la source du bruit.

\- Des renforts arrivent, il ne faut pas rester là.

\- Retournons au Quin-Jet, lança Natasha.

Tous étaient sur le point de le faire lorsque Tony les coupa dans son élan.

\- Passez devant je vous rejoins.

\- Quoi ! S'étonna Steve. Vous avez perdu la tête ?

\- Non. Je refuse de partir en laissant le Tesseract entre les mains de ce fou.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Clint, Repartir plus loin là-dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ce malade projette d'en faire, mais je sais que ça implique la mort de milliers de personnes et je refuse de fermer les yeux. Dites-le vous ! Lança-t-il à Gamora.

\- Il veut éradiquer la moitié de l'univers.

Tony lui-même écarquilla les yeux, frappé par sa réponse, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et se tourna en direction des autres.

\- Ah ! Vous voyez !

\- Je vais vous aider, dit Thor en levant la tête vers Tony.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci en posant les yeux sur Loki qui avait glissé la tête dans le cou de son frère. Votre frère est gravement blessé. Tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Il a besoin de vous, occupez-vous de lui. Il avait tant besoin de vos bras.

Thor fut touché par les mots de Tony où pointaient l'émotion et baissa les yeux sur son frère dont il caressa doucement la joue.

\- C'est vrai, ça ?

Mais cette fois, il n'obtint pas de réponses. Epuisé, les dernières forces du jeune homme venaient de l'abandonner et il avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Thor frémit et posa une main sur sa nuque tout en posant sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Non, accroche-toi.

\- Ok ! Dit Natasha en prenant les choses en main. Je retourne au Quin-Jet avec Thor, les…

\- Non, dit Tony. Je vais me débrouiller seul.

\- Pas question, répliqua Steve, je viens avec vous.

\- Et je suis celle qui connaît le mieux cet appareil, dit Gamora.

\- Ok, acquiesça Tony. Avec Steve et Gamora, je récupère le Tesseract, vous, vous regagnez le vaisseau, mais ne nous attendez pas.

\- Non ! S'exclama Natasha.

\- Si, la coupa Gamora. Si tout se passe bien, nous vous rejoindrons par nos propres moyens.

\- Vous avez entendu, dit Tony. Alors, il ne faut plus perdre de temps.

Thor se releva en portant Loki dans ses bras. Loki dont il sentait la faiblesse et l'irrégularité de sa respiration. Il fallait effectivement ne plus perdre de temps. Tout en sentant son inquiétude grandir, il emboîta le pas à Romanov. Clint et Hulk les suivirent.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Gamora donna une tape sur l'épaule de Tony.

\- Allez, on y va.

Rapidement, les trois silhouettes se faufilèrent dans un couloir juste au moment où Proxyma reprenait doucement connaissance.

OoooO

D'un bond et en poussant un cri de rage, Hulk balaya les Chitauris devant lui avec une force déconcertante.

\- Hulk tout fracasser !

Derrière lui, Hawkeye ajusta ses tirs et, à l'aide de flèches explosives, il se fraya un chemin au travers des lignes ennemies. A côté de lui, Natasha faisait elle aussi des ravages, prenant à cœur d'ouvrir le passage à Thor qui portait Loki, toujours inconscient dans ses bras. L'Asgardien était inquiet pour son frère, mais aussi pour ses amis.

Pourtant, ils parvinrent assez facilement à gagner la sortie, accédant à la plateforme où ils avaient laissé l'appareil, bien dissimulé par son bouclier d'invisibilité. Natasha le désactiva pour l'ouvrir et Thor courut à sa suite. Il déposa Loki sur une banquette pendant que Banner laissait disparaître Hulk pour redevenir lui-même. Après une pause pour reprendre son souffle, il prit une chemise pour se rhabiller. Clint courut au poste de pilotage et se tourna pour demander à ses amis.

\- Est-ce qu'on part vraiment sans eux ?

\- Ils nous l'ont demandé ! Lui répondit Natasha.

\- Donnons-leur un peu de temps, répliqua Thor en descendant de l'appareil.

Des troupes de Chitauris étaient en train de débouler sur la plateforme, mais cette fois, il avait de la rage à revendre. Mjolnir tournoya entre ses doigts et lorsque qu'il fendit les troupes adversaires, les éclairs qui émanaient de lui étaient tout aussi dangereux que ses coups.

Clint observa la scène tout en continuant ses manœuvres de décollage.

\- D'accord, on peut leur accorder un peu de temps !

...

A l'autre bout de l'appareil, Gamora passa un violent coup à un Chitauri qu'elle décapita. A ses côtés, Steve et Tony finirent de se débarrasser du reste du groupe et ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la pièce qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Le Tesseract était là, au milieu de la pièce.

Dans un même élan, ils coururent dans sa direction. Le cube n'avait pas été sorti de la cartouche dans laquelle il avait été glissé avant de le donner à Thor pour regagner Asgard. Tony sourit et l'empoigna.

\- Ok. On y va.

\- Et où exactement ? Lui demanda la voix de Thanos.

Tony se figea et redressa la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le Titan Fou et les trois membres de l'Ordre Noir qui les dévisageaient.

\- Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir vous échapper avec quelque chose qui m'appartient ?

Tony ouvrit son masque pour lui répondre par un sourire arrogant et sûr de lui.

\- Non, en fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Vous êtes horripilant Stark.

\- Merci, venant de vous, ça me touche.

\- J'aurais dû vous broyer avant.

\- Ah ! Le coup des « j'aurais dû » ! Vous savez, je pense que vous n'en avez pas fini ! Parce que vous auriez dû arriver avant que je m'en empare.

Tony lançant un coup d'œil à ses partenaires et hurla.

\- Maintenant !

Tous ensembles, ils agrippèrent le Tesseract qui se mit à briller, les aspirant et les faisant disparaître de la salle.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Avec un certain étonnement et toujours cramponné au Tesseract, Steve et Tony réapparurent sur la plateforme où se trouvait le Quin-Jet. Steve comprit qu'ils avaient réussis à se téléporter avec l'appareil et se dirigea dans sa direction, mais Tony, qui tenait toujours le Tesseract, l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Attendez, où est Gamora ?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, cherchant à localiser la jeune femme.

\- Gamora !

Mais, l'espace était vide et il ne repéra aucune trace de cette dernière.

\- Gamora !

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est Stark et nous ne pouvons pas l'attendre, lui dit Steve.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans elle !

\- Et si elle n'a pas pensé au même endroit que nous en se téléportant. Elle peut être n'importe où dans l'espace.

Tony soupira. Steve n'avait pas tort. Alors, après un dernier regard circulaire, il courut pour rejoindre le Quin-Jet.

Il venait juste de l'atteindre, lorsque Thanos et son Ordre Noir déboulèrent sur la plateforme. Natasha, qui les repéra, hurla à Clint de décoller tout en se jetant elle-même au poste de copilote. En comprenant le danger, Thor sortit en courant, faisant tournoyer Mjolnir.

\- Non ! Revenez ! Tenta de l'arrêter Steve, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Thor savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'une diversion et il était bon pour en mettre plein la vue. Faisant tournoyer Mjolnir à grande vitesse, il déclencha des dizaines de petits éclairs et lorsqu'il frappa violemment son marteau sur le sol, une onde de choc violente projeta au sol les Chitauris et leurs maîtres.

Dans son dos, le vaisseau décolla, quitta l'immense appareil et Thor fit de nouveau tournoyer Mjolnir pour s'envoler et le rejoindre.

Il prit pied dans l'appareil et la porte se referma derrière lui pendant que les Avengers quittaient le vaisseau-monde.

Au sol, Thanos hurlait des ordres et les Chitauris s'activèrent, courant vers des consoles dissimulées sur la droite de la plateforme.

Hawkeye allait accélérer pour s'éloigner du Sanctuaire lorsque l'appareil eut un sursaut brutal avant de s'immobiliser. Avec un air paniqué, il tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et comprit que la situation était en train de se compliquer lorsqu'il la vit blêmir.

\- Un rayon tracteur. Ils nous ramènent en direction du Sanctuaire.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Tony en courant vers le poste de pilotage aussitôt imité par les autres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser piéger de cette manière. S'ils nous ramènent sur place, nous ne ferons pas le poids.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, dit Clint, mais il est trop puissant.

\- Et le Tesseract ? Demanda Steve. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas nous extraire de ce rayon ?

\- Déplacer une personne qui le possède est une chose, tout un appareil comme celui-là en est une autre, expliqua Thor avant qu'un éclair bleu ne remonte de la cabine, la faisant trembler.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, tous se cramponnèrent comme ils purent, mais lorsque le vaisseau cessa de tanguer, ils n'étaient plus à proximité du Sanctuaire ni de son rayon tracteur. Ils survolaient la Terre.

Après quelques secondes d'incrédulité, tous se retournèrent vers l'arrière de l'appareil, découvrant Loki à genoux devant le Tesseract. Le jeune dieu affaibli d'avoir utilisé ses dernières forces pour amplifier la force de téléportation de l'objet eut juste le temps de leur adresser un léger sourire malicieux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Non !

Le cri poussé par Thor résonna dans tout l'appareil, trahissant à la fois sa peur et sa détresse. D'un bond, l'Asgardien se jeta aux pieds de son frère. Un frère qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras, tapotant sa joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Loki !

Le jeune homme fit l'effort de lui obéir, souriant faiblement à son frère pour lui rassurer.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Pas à moi petit frère, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ils vous auraient tous tués… murmura faiblement le jeune homme en tentant de continuer à lui sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien… Toi aussi tu iras bien, ajouta-t-il en fermant lentement les yeux. Merci…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Thor bouleversé de le voir faiblir.

\- Pour me tenir dans tes bras.

Loki finit sa phrase en prenant une courte inspiration avant que sa tête ne bascule sur la gauche et que son corps s'affaisse dans les bras de son frère qui frémit de terreur.

\- Non… Loki ! Non… Non !

Le dernier cri de Thor était rempli de désespoir, parce que là, sous ses doigts il venait de comprendre que le cœur de son frère venait de s'arrêter.

\- Loki !

Devant la douleur de Thor, Tony comprit ce qui venait de se passer et il sursauta avant de courir pour rejoindre les deux frères.

\- Ah non ! Pas question Loki !

Sans ménagement, Stark prit le corps du jeune Asgardien des bras de son frère et l'allongea sur le sol. Du bout des doigts, il constata son absence de pouls et prit une inspiration.

\- Pas après ce qu'on a vécu Loki. Allez !

Avec une certaine appréhension, Tony plaqua sa main sur le cœur de Loki et prit une inspiration avant de lui asséner une violente décharge grâce à son armure. Le corps de l'Asgardien se cabra et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent à nouveau. Thor sursauta et Tony ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est ça Loki. C'est bien.

Tony donna une petite tape sur la joue de Loki à nouveau conscient et laissa Thor se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Loki…

Le jeune homme frémit et laissa sa tête basculer contre la poitrine de son frère, le temps que sa respiration redevienne plus stable. Peut-être qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les Ombres aujourd'hui ?

OoooO

En effectuant un léger demi-tour, le Quin-Jet se posa sur le toit de la Tour Stark. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Pepper se précipita en direction de l'appareil et se jeta au cou de Tony qu'elle embrassa avec passion. Tony la réceptionna, surpris avant de lui rendre son baiser. Puis, il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui souriant

\- Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point ?

\- J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais plus.

Tony lui sourit.

\- Je suis touché, mais ce n'est pas fini, dit Thor en posant les yeux sur Thor qui portait son frère.

Il s'éloigna de Pepper pour le rejoindre.

\- Il faut le descendre au laboratoire. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour l'aider. Suivez-moi, vite !

OoooO

Pâle, inerte et dans un état encore précaire, Loki était étendu dans un lit médicalisé dans un coin du laboratoire de Tony. Thor ne l'avait pas quitté et il était là, assis sur le bord du lit de son frère, lui tenant la main. De l'autre, il lui effleura doucement la joue, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire plus de mal avant de se pencher pour murmurer doucement à son oreille.

\- Reviens petit frère ! Je t'en prie, reviens.

Un frisson le parcourut et il laissa sa joue reposer contre le sienne, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Son cœur était reparti par miracle, mais le jeune homme gravement blessé avait failli mourir une nouvelle fois pendant que Stark prenait soin de lui. Son corps était épuisé par les mois de torture et son cœur presque trop fatigué pour en supporter plus. Thor en était bouleversé. Il l'avait cru mort. Il l'avait pleuré, mais surtout il n'avait rien fait. Comment avait-il pu ignorer qu'il souffrait seul et perdu quelques part ?

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et Thor redressa la tête. Tony lui adressa un sourire et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de l'Asgardien.

\- Il est solide Thor, tout ira bien.

\- Il est si faible.

\- Il respire par lui-même c'est déjà une bonne chose, ça va aller.

Tout en parlant, la main de Tony se posa sur le bras de Loki, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne racontait pas n'importe quoi.

\- Vous avez combattu ensemble, murmura Thor.

\- Nous avons survécu ensemble. Thanos est un sadique dangereux et violent.

\- Il est tombé du pont, cela fait plus d'un an… Il a subi ça pendant tout ce temps.

Malgré lui, Tony frémit. Lui qui avait vu de quoi ces monstres étaient capables en quelques jours, il avait du mal à imaginer comment il avait pu leur survivre pendant plus d'un an, mais il se ressaisit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thor qui tentait maladroitement de cacher ses larmes.

\- Cela prouve qu'il est solide. Tout ira bien…

\- Merci, dit Thor en redressant la tête.

Il détailla Tony dont le regard semblait subitement absent et fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Etes-vous sûr d'aller bien vous-même ?

Tony lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oui, je me demande juste où est Gamora. Sans son aide, nous ne serions plus en vie.

\- Le Tesseract vous emmène où vous souhaitez aller. Son souhait était différent du vôtre.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi… Et surtout où est-elle allée ?

OooO

La planète avait dû être verdoyante à une époque. Maintenant, le sol paraissait stérile, mort… Mort comme le reste de la planète. Le silence pesant avait pris Gamora à la gorge dès qu'elle avait posé un pied à cet endroit. Un silence qui ne cadrait pas avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé précieusement au fond de sa mémoire pendant des années.

Un frisson la parcourut pendant qu'elle remonta le chemin jusqu'à la ville. Une ville silencieuse à demi en ruine. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Tout était mort ici et les habitants semblaient avoir disparu depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme poursuivit tout de même son chemin. Elle laissa ses pas la guider et se retrouva là, au milieu de la place… La même place où elle avait rencontré Thanos.

Son regard balaya les alentours et elle frémit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Tous étaient morts. Zen-Whoberi était morte. Elle était réellement la dernière de sa race… Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici… Il fallait qu'elle en reparte et vite !

Gamora redressa la tête. Sous la poussière, un peu plus loin, se dessinait la forme d'un vaisseau. Ça ferait l'affaire. Elle ne supporterait pas de rester plus longtemps ici.

Alors qu'elle se mit à courir pour l'atteindre, ses pensées furent pour Loki. La jeune femme espérait que lui avait enfin pu rentrer chez lui.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger 1**_

**Vaincre les Chitauris n'étaient qu'une étape. Il restait une menace, une menace bien plus grande et les Avengers si satisfaits de leur victoire allait bientôt l'apprendre. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "une fic centrée sur Loki et Tony, friendship ou slash, au choix de la personne qui choisira ce** **vœu****"**

**Alors voilà, je ne pensais pas écrire une deuxième fic pour toi mais en papotant avec Blue j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit qu'elle cadrait super bien avec ton ****vœu**** alors je me suis lancée ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PRISONNIERS DU SANCTUARY**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Si la peau de Loki semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs, le jeune homme n'avait pas pour autant repris connaissance, ce qui terrifiait Thor incapable de le laisser tout seul une minute depuis deux jours. L'idée atroce qu'il pourrait très bien ne plus jamais se réveiller pour ne plus souffrir le terrorisait et il passait son temps à lui murmurer des mots d'encouragements pour lui donner envie de rouvrir les yeux. Sa main caressa doucement son front. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu, mais Thor ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher, c'était un reflet de ses angoisses qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

\- Ouvre les yeux Loki. Je suis là, ouvre les yeux, petit frère.

Thor baissa la tête pour empêcher ses larmes de revenir et sursauta lorsque les doigts longs et fins de son cadet s'enroulèrent autour des siens. Aussitôt, il redressa la tête, un sourire s'affichant immédiatement sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa deux fentes émeraude braquées sur lui. Loki ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux totalement, mais il était conscient. La main de Thor glissa sur sa joue.

\- Hey petit frère… C'est bien… Réveille-toi.

Le corps de Loki s'arqua sous la douleur et il murmura d'une voix encore faible et hésitante.

\- Thor…

\- Oui, c'est moi petit frère. Je suis là.

Pour l'apaiser, son aîné se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Loki frémit et s'accrocha à sa main pendant que tous ses souvenirs remontaient doucement à la surface.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- A New York. Stark s'est occupé de toi.

\- Stark ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris, vous avez fait équipe.

\- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de bien, murmura le jeune homme dont les yeux se refermaient.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, tu peux te rendormir.

\- J'ai ces flashs dans la tête qui ne sont pas agréables, murmura pudiquement Loki.

Il aurait pu lui dire que les souvenirs de ses tortures étaient en train de remonter un à un, mais à l'attitude de son frère, il sut qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Thor le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

\- Ah, ça je sais comment faire.

Il se leva du lit pour en faire le tour et vint s'allonger à côté de son frère qui le regarda avec un air surpris qui n'était qu'une façade comme il savait en construire. Au fond de lui, Loki était heureux de le voir agir de la sorte, il en avait même eu envie dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait encore mal et sentir Thor s'allonger avec précaution contre lui, glissant son bras sous sa nuque pour l'attirer dans ses bras, valait bien tous les antidouleurs qu'on aurait pu lui donner. Le jeune homme laissa sa tête basculer dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

Thor sourit et fit glisser sa deuxième main derrière sa nuque.

\- Voilà, rendors-toi. Je te protégerai de ces cauchemars, tout va bien Loki.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son jeune frère dormait déjà blotti aux creux de ses bras. Thor le regarda dormir, bien vivant et paisible et ferma les yeux, s'endormant à son tour au son des battements de cœur réguliers de son cadet enfin retrouvé.

OoooO

Quand Tony entra dans la pièce, les deux frères dormaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il se rapprocha et sourit en comprenant que Loki avait dû se réveiller avant de se rendormir dans les bras de son frère. Après tout, c'était bien ce dont il rêvait pendant qu'ils le torturaient.

Sans dire un mot pour ne pas les réveiller, Tony prit le poignet de Loki pour vérifier son pouls et sursauta lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Loki. J'ai toujours eu un sommeil léger.

\- Pourtant vous avez besoin de repos bien plus que lui.

Loki suivit le geste de Tony et tourna la tête vers son frère qui dormait en le serrant contre lui.

\- Lui, il a toujours eu le sommeil lourd.

Tony sourit et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir et se retrouver au même niveau que Loki. Son air, subitement sérieux fit tiquer l'Asgardien.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… J'ai été fait prisonnier. Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir entre les mains d'un geôlier, mais ce qu'ils vous ont fait, c'était au-delà de la barbarie.

\- J'ai survécu.

\- Oui, répondit Tony en hochant la tête. Et avant, ça a donné quoi ?

Loki comprit sa question, il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui répondre, mais rien ne vint, pas un mot, seul son corps frémit doucement. Tony garda son air sérieux et lui tendit la main.

\- J'ai combattu contre vous. J'ai essayé de vous tuer parce que je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir pour ça.

\- Loki, j'ai vu des monstres dans ce vaisseau. Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est de la curiosité mal placée ou si j'ai envie de savoir pour que vous puissiez en parler à quelqu'un, mais si votre magie est revenue sans que les mots ne soient là, montrez-moi.

Loki ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson tout en lui demandant.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Il faut vous donner l'opportunité d'en parler à quelqu'un et je sais que ça vous prendra du temps, pour lui en parler à lui, dit-il en désignant Thor toujours endormi à côté de son frère, par peur de lui faire du mal. Alors montrez-moi.

\- C'est si violent, murmura Loki d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

\- Je m'en doute. Je n'avais jamais vu mes mains aussi maculées du sang de quelqu'un. Il ne faut pas porter ça tout seul.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait pour les amis, répondit Tony sur le ton de l'évidence en haussant les épaules.

\- Les amis ? Demanda Loki, interpelé.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je ne pense pas en avoir jamais eu.

\- Les miens se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Faites-moi en commencer une deuxième.

Loki sourit.

\- Mettez votre main sur ma tempe et fermez les yeux… et je suis désolé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Tony en s'exécutant.

L'Asgardien leva la main pour la poser sur la sienne et frémit avant de laisser remonter ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs dont il n'avait jamais eu encore l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un et qui le hantaient. Des souvenirs qui montrèrent sa chute, son arrivée sur le Sanctuaire et la douleur. La douleur qui venait du sadisme et de la barbarie de Thanos, de la violence de ses coups et de sa colère. Il laissa remonter ses souffrances physiques et mentales, partagea les os brisés, le sang dans lequel il avait baigné, la lutte pour respirer, les appels au secours qui étaient devenus des suppliques pour mourir. Il montra les tortures mentales et toutes les attaques de l'Autre contre son esprit. Il partagea sa faiblesse, les battements de son cœur en train de s'arrêter et le retour à la vie accompagné de douleurs encore plus violentes. Il égrena les jours, les semaines, les mois et se mit à trembler sans s'en rendre compte avant de rouvrir brutalement les yeux.

Des yeux qui tombèrent sur ceux de Tony qui lâcha sa tempe pour cramponner sa main. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, il lui avait dit quelle serait la teneur de ses images. Il en avait eu un aperçu, mais Stark ne s'était pas attendu à ça, à cette sauvagerie bestiale contre un être déjà à peine en vie. Loki lui fit un sourire contrit, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait le garder pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, dit Tony en lui serrant la main. Il ne faut pas… C'est atroce ce qu'il vous a fait. C'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie.

\- Je suis en vie parce que je suis un monstre.

\- Faut pas dire ça… Dans vos souvenirs, le monstre ce n'est pas vous. On a le droit d'être perdu, déboussolé, j'en sais quelque chose, mais personne ne mérite ça.

\- Merci.

\- C'est rien. Je serai toujours là pour parler, c'est la promesse d'un ami à un autre.

Loki tenta bien de lui répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit, tellement il était ému par le serment de Tony. Ce dernier le remarqua et se contenta de lui sourire en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

\- Et si vous l'imitiez un peu. Dormir c'est bien, dans votre état. Vous manquez de sommeil et je reste là.

Loki hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer. C'était tout aussi bien que de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. En plus, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait vraiment se laisser aller et s'abandonner à un sommeil lourd et réparateur. Il ne risquait rien ici. Son frère d'un côté, un ami de l'autre, il avait le droit de s'endormir et tout le sommeil perdu le rattrapa en quelques secondes.

* * *

**Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle aura répondu à ton ****vœu****. Merci à tous pour les lectures et les reviews. Je n'exclu pas d'écrire une suite avec la vengeance de Thanos donc qui sait ! **

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
